Revenge
by Dearhardt
Summary: After years of defeat, the villains have joined together to finally get their revenge. Now all of the heroes must embark on an epic adventure to triumph over the evil that threatens their peacful lives. ON HOLDNot likely to be updated for a VERY long time
1. Prologue

His eyes scanned over the small crowd of villains gathered before him. His hands clutched the stone railing of the balcony he stood on.

Then he spoke to them.

"Our time has come." His voice boomed through the sanctum with pure authority.

"For years, our plans have been foiled! Our schemes destroyed! Our dreams shattered! Well, no more!"

Several of the villains cheered. Others just smiled maniacally. Some stood still, their faces never showing emotion.

"Together," he continued, "we can finally get our revenge and reek havoc among the entire universe!"

Now all of them cheered. He brought his fist down on the railing and simpered down upon his newly formed rebellion.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so um.. this is our first fanfic. I, being Vicki, get to write chapter 1, and Shelby gets to write chapter 2. Which means all of the odd numbered chapters will be written by me, and the evens written by Shelby. Get it?  
Ok now this fanfiction features assist trophies. We needed more people for... important issues... *cough cough* love interests *cough* SOMEBODY (Shelby) insists that nearly everyone has a lover. These assist trophies will be: Lyn, Saki, Kat and Ana, Jeff, Mr. Resetti, and maybe the appearance of some nintendogs. If you don't know these people, I suggest you look them up so you're not completely confused. If you're too lazy, I totally understand. Just try to keep up.

Another thing,  
WE KNOW SAKI IS A BOY! But come on, he's got boobs and a ponytail and very feminine legs! I'm sure most of you thought he was a girl anyway. In this fanfiction Saki will be a GIRL. OK!? If you don't like it then review. We probably won't listen to you anyway. We need Saki to be a girl, ok?! BACK OFF!  
Please enjoy.

Also, please forgive me for my poor skills on figuring out Mario and Luigi's accent.

Oh and I know we're supposed to do something like "We don't own the characters or any Nintendo stuff blah blah blah." you know we don't own anything right? That's not going to appear anywhere else.  
We're all just nerds who thought this would be fun. Nerds are cool, don't worry. Power to the Players :D  
Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. -Vicki

Hey so this is Shelby! I realize up there you probably think Vicki is on crack or something. I want to inform you that she is not and that sometimes she just gets a tad overworked.

Thanks

~Shelby

*______________Chapter_1___________________*

______________  
|Dear Mario,  
| I would be  
|honored if you  
|and Luigi would  
|join me for a  
|picnic. Please  
|come to the  
|castle for lunch  
|today.  
| -Princess  
| Peach ________

Mario and Luigi walked down the dirt path that led to Peach's castle.

"I'm so-a hungry!" Luigi whined.

"We're-a almost there," Mario assured him, "You can-a see the roof from-a here."

Luigi pulled his hat back and looked up. "What are we-s waiting for? Let's-a-go!" He said and ran in the direction of the castle.

Mario shook his head and quickened his pace. It was too hot to run. Luigi was no where in sight when he reached the stone bridge that lead to the castle door. He must have gone inside, Mario thought to himself. He was almost to the door when a Goomba popped out of the bushes and knocked him over. Mario picked himself up and quickly jumped on its head. _What is a Goomba doing here?_ he wondered. His question was suddenly answered when two Koopas jumped out and grabbed both of his arms. Mario tried to tug his arms away but the Koopas only tightened their grip.

Bowser opened the door and stepped out in front of him. Mario noticed two Goombas holding Luigi's statue inside before the door closed.

"How many of those notes do I need to write before you realize I sent them?" Bowser chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pit sat in his room, fiddling aimlessly with an arrow. He had nothing else to do. He was too lazy to go out and train again. There was no point anyway. He had no one to fight. And the targets never fought back. They just stood there, awaiting their demolition patiently, willingly even. Pit flopped backwards onto his bed and let out an exasperated groan.

"So BORED!" he mumbled to himself. "I'm an angel boy living in some palace that's randomly floating in the clouds, and yet I still don't have a life."

He heard someone laugh quietly in his doorway. He lifted his head to see one of the centurions leaning against the doorframe.

Pit sat up. "Do you need something?" he asked the soldier.

"We're all waiting for you. Did you forget about target practice?" He asked.

Pit rolled back onto the bed. "I don't wanna go." He pouted.

"You've been so moody lately! You're not going through puberty or something are you?"

Pit glared at him.

The centurion started to back out of the room. "If you don't want to be here," he said, "then why don't you just leave?" He flapped his wings and flew into the hallway.

Pit sat up, grumbling to himself. Why couldn't he just leave? Why _didn't_ he? He could if he wanted to right? He didn't think twice. He jumped off of his bed and walked over to a large chest against his wall. He pulled out a quiver full of neon blue arrows. Then he picked up his bow. He stood up and ran out of his room. He didn't stop running until he reached the large door on the other side of the building. He took a deep breath and spread his wings apart. The doors opened and he let himself fall out into the clouds beneath.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok once again I would like to let you know that I know Saki is a boy. But most of you didn't know it anyways and if you look at pictures from Brawl, he's got boobs and a ponytail.

The first part is Samus's POV, the second is kind of Snake's and the last is Pit's POV.

Enjoy ~Shelby :D

*________________Chapter_2__________________*

Samus jumped out of her gunship and began prowling through the forest. _Snake has to be around here somewhere, _she thought. Samus heard a rustling in the trees behind her. She turned around and began running toward the noise.

She broke through the thick forest into a small clearing. Snake looked up from his campfire in shock.

"Don't you ever wear clothes, Samus?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Samus rolled her eyes; she really needed to get her power suit back. She was tired of all the comments.

"Why? Disappointed?" she replied.

"Well, actually-"

"Duck!" Samus suddenly shouted, interrupting Snake's remark.

They hit the ground as the Blue Falcon crashed through the forest. Samus took off towards the landing site leaving Snake behind.

Samus reached the landing site of the Blue Falcon with her gun pointed at the driver. Suddenly Captain Falcon jumped out.

"Stop right there," she said.

Captain Falcon held up his hands innocently and said, "Hey, I don't mean any harm. I'm just here to bring in Solid Snake."

"Well then we have a common purpose," Samus replied as she lowered her gun. "I know where he is."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Snake looked up as Captain Falcon and Samus strolled into the clearing with their guns held high.

"You've found a friend now, Samus?" Snake asked as he winked at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon looked away rather uncomfortable.

"Snake, give it a rest!" Samus said, obviously annoyed.

"Let's just get it over with and tie him up," Captain Falcon said as he walked over to Snake with a length of rope in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! What is this?! Attack Snake day?! You're the fifth group of people to try and tie me up _today." _Snake jumped away and prepared to hide in his box.

"Well no duh, idiot," Samus said, "You've got a bounty on your head."

"Yeah, looks like Ganondorf and his group of baddies want you for something," Captain Falcon finished.

"…and you're listening to the bad guys why?" Snake asked confusedly.

"'Cause you _must_ have done something worse than them," Captain Falcon stated matter-of-factly.

"Have you considered that they may just want me 'cause I'm a threat to them?" Snake replied.

"Right you are Solid Snake."

Everyone looked up as Ganondorf strolled into the clearing followed by Bowser and Wario.

"Getting a little cramped in here don't you think?" Ganondorf asked.

"Wasn't til Fatso 1 and 2 came in," Samus retorted gesturing to Bowser and Wario.

"Samus…" Captain Falcon said in an attempt to quiet her.

"What?! It's the truth and I'm not gonna be pushed around by some power hungry asshole and his group of idiots!" She nearly yelled back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Samus you should learn to control your tongue," Ganondorf reprimanded and with a gesture of his hand Wario came and pinned Samus's hands behind her back.

During all of the commotion Snake had been slowly slipping into the woods. However, he stopped when he saw Samus pinned. He quickly pulled his gun and aimed at Wario. Before anyone could react Samus was free and on the other side of the clearing and Wario was on the ground as a trophy.

"Run!" Snake shouted and took off. Captain Falcon and Samus soon followed.

After the had run a ways they decided to circle back and get to the Blue Falcon and Samus's gunship. Snake would ride with Samus and they would meet somewhere far from the clearing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pit free fell for several yards before he opened his wings and started to glide down. Soon he found an opening in the trees below. He went through the hole and landed in the forest below with the light shining down on him. Suddenly there was a whistling noise behind him followed by a thick sword. Pit jumped out of the way just in time and turned around to see…. Some girl with a huge sword thingy looking ready to chop his head off.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Pit asked, a little shaken up.

"Who are you?" She retorted.

"Pit," he was disappointed as his voice cracked.

"Are you a gal or a guy?"

"..um.. a guy…"

"Well then why are you wearing a skirt? And why is your voice so high?"

"It's a toga!"

"If you say so,"

"What are you doing around here?" Pit asked, regaining some composure.

"I'm looking for something named Kirby. Some nasty guys named King Dedede and Meta Knight are after him and I wanna help."

"Oh, I know Kirby! I'll help you look!" Pit said, getting a tad overexcited.

"Um, right."

"Let's get going!" Pit exclaimed as he started skipping down the forest path.

After they had gone a ways, Pit half skipping, half flying and the girl walking along side, they started talking.

"So, what's your name?" Pit asked.

"Saki Amamiya,"

"Saki Am-am-a-what?"

Saki sighed, "Just call me Saki,"

"Mk!"

"Why are so cheerful? It's giving me a headache."

"I don't know!! I'm just _so _happy!" Pit said as he flew up a few feet.

"Well practice being happy and quiet for a little while,"

After a few more minutes Pit just couldn't contain himself. "What's that sword thingy you're carrying?"

"It's a Canon Sword,"

"Oh," Pit was silent for a few blessed seconds as he looked around, "Hey! Look over there!" he asked point at the two foreign looking ships.

"What are those?"

"They look like Arwings! Fox and Falco must be around here somewhere!" Pit giggled, he couldn't wait to see Fox and Falco! "Let's go check it out!" Pit took off towards the ships.

Saki sighed and started to follow the over excited boy.


	4. Chapter 3

*__________Chapter_3____________*

"See anything yet?" Fox said into his headpiece.

"If I did, don'tcha think I woulda told you by now?" Falco answered, "This  
is pointless!"

"Slippy saw something on the radar, and Peppy told us to check it out," Fox  
said, "So just keep looking."

"Slippy is an idiot," Falco said, "Let's just go."

"At least Slippy had an education," Fox mumbled.

"What was that?" Falco challenged, "You want a go, McCloud?"

"I could take you any day, Lombardi," Fox laughed and waited for his friend's  
reply. There was none. "Falco?"

"I think I see something," Falco answered, "Check your radar."

Fox looked at the screen. "It's on the ground," he said.

"What are we waiting for?" Falco said and opened the hatch. Fox saw him leap  
from the cockpit and fall to the ground below. Fox grabbed his blaster and  
followed.

The two of then stood back to back in a small clearing.

"This way," Falco said and sprinted into the forest. Fox glanced behind him  
before following.

"The target should be here," Falco said, looking at his radar.

"I see it," Fox said, glaring as Wolf emerged.

"Hello, boys," Wolf grinned, seeing both of them point their blasters towards  
him.

"What is it this time?" Falco sighed, "This is getting old."

"I dont think you're in any position to be saying that," Wolf chuckled and  
whipped out a Smartbomb.

Crap, Fox thought. They didn't have time to get a safe distance. As soon as  
that bomb hit the ground, they were done for. Fox glanced at Falco, who was  
obviously thinking the same thing.

Before they could even consider an escape plan, there was a sucking noise and  
Wolf suddenly disappeared. In his place stood Kirby...with his mouth full.

Fox and Falco stared at him with horror for a split second before exploding  
into a fit of laughter. Kirby spit Wolf out. He pulled himself off the  
ground, panting heavily. He looked back at Kirby, who just smiled and waved.

"You... disgusting little... pink... blob..." Wolf weezed and pointed his gun  
at Kirby; his finger on the trigger.

Fox pushed him over from the side and Falco quickly jerked him up and shoved  
him against a tree.

"What should we do with him?" Falco asked.

"Let him go," Fox said.

Falco groaned. "Again? We always let him go! Then he just comes back and  
tries to kill us."

"Let him go," Fox said again. Falco sighed and pushed Wolf to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't shoot you right now," Falco hissed.

Wolf grinned. "You have no idea what you're up against." He bolted into the  
woods. A few seconds later, the Wolfen flew past.

"'Sup Kirby," Falco said, patting his pink head.

"Nice job, you little walking stomach," Fox laughed.

"FOX! FALCO! KIRBY!" They heard someone call. They looked back to see Pit  
jump out, followed by some girl.

"So this is Kirby?" The girl asked.

"Yep," Pit answered, "Saki, this is Fox and Falco."

"Let me guess who's who," she smirked, "You're parents must not have been  
that creative."

"My parents are dead," Fox said plainly.

Saki cleared her throat. "I... um..."

"Don't worry about it," Fox laughed.

Kirby sprung to the air and landed on Pit. Pit laughed. "Yeah yeah, I missed  
you too."

"How come you're not in Skyworld, Pit?" Falco asked.

"Ran away," Pit said triumphantly.

"What?!" Fox and Falco asked at the same time.

"Yep," Pit said, "Grabbed my stuff and flew outta there."

"Palutena's gonna be pissed," Fox said.

"I have a new level of respect for you," Falco said.

"A new one?" Pit laughed, "Did you ever have respect for me?"

"Of course not," Falco laughed.

"What's your business here?" Fox turned to Saki.

Saki glanced at Kirby. "I hate to ruin this rather... annoying... reunion,  
but something's up."

Pit gave her a confused look.

"Well there are these two guys after Kirby," she said, "Some oversized  
penguin and a guy with a mask and wings."

"King Dedede and Meta Knight?" Fox asked.

Saki nodded.

"I normally wouldn't be surprised that either of them want him," Falco said,  
"But both of them? Together?"

Saki nodded again.

"I don't get it," Pit said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yoshi ran after a Shyguy holding a banana. He needed that fruit! He was  
almost there. He nearly had the guy pinned. Just as he was about to stick out  
his tongue, a small red and white ship floated above him. Yoshi stood  
dumbstruck with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as the Wolfen landed in  
front of him. Wolf trophified him with a single shot of his blaster.

(A/N: poor yoshi! he never got his banana!)

"I should have gone after you first," Wolf chuckled as he shoved the trophy  
into his ship.

"Did you get it?" Ganondorf's voice came into his earpiece.

"Yeah yeah," he replied, "How many of these guys do you need?"

"Be patient," Ganondorf answered, "You will get your revenge on Fox and Falco  
soon enough."

/\/\/\

Thanks for reading! -Vicki


	5. Chapter 4

*_____Chapter_4______*

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong climbed out of their tree house on a mission to get their morning bananas. They walked over to the tree and Donkey Kong lifted Diddy up to pull a bunch of bananas down.

They went back to the tree house and sat down to eat when someone came through the door. It was Captain Olimar followed by his mass of pikmin.

Once all the pikmin were in, Captain Olimar spoke. "We need to go get Mr. Game & Watch. I've heard that Bowser and Wolf are trying to get him."

Donkey and Diddy Kong jumped from their seats and ran out the door and down the tree to help their friend. They had to stop and wait at the bottom for Captain Olimar and all his pikmin to catch up. Once they had, they were on their way.

It wasn't too long of a walk to Mr. Game & Watch's house but to the caring friends it seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough.

Finally they arrived and went straight into the house without knocking.

The plan was to get Mr. Game & Watch to leave with Captain Olimar on his ship. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong would then go into hiding in a tree house they had deeper in the forest.

However, when they walked into the home, all their plans shattered. Sitting there on the couch were Wolf and Bowser with Mr. Game & Watch's trophy self in the middle.

"This really is getting too easy," Wolf said, "Don't you _heroes _ever pay attention to your surroundings? I could not have landed the Wolfen in a more obvious place if I had tried."

The trio looked out the window and saw the Wolfen parked in the woods next to the house. Diddy Kong started freaking out and screeching in an attempt to get at Wolf. Donkey Kong held him back and tried to calm him down.

"Oh, you think you're brave now do you?" Wolf asked as he leaned down in Diddy Kong's face.

Captain Olimar finally spoke, "Why are you doing this? I've heard of other heroes being attacked also. What is it you all are planning?"

Wolf answered simply with one word, "Revenge," Captain Olimar's eyes widened in shock. "That's right," Wolf continued, "We so called 'baddies' are tired of being beaten around. We're finally gonna win."

Captain Olimar began shouting, "It'll never happen! We _always _win! The good guys are the ones who win! That's the way things are!"

"Not anymore it isn't," Wolf replied as he raised his blaster and took aim at Captain Olimar. He was so stunned he didn't react. There was a flash of light and then his trophy lay at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's feet.

Donkey Kong scooped Diddy Kong up into his arms in an attempt to protect him. Diddy Kong looked up at Donkey and a second flash of light filled the room as they kissed and were made into one trophy.

Bowser, who had remained silent through the whole incounter, scooped up all the trophies and left. Wolf left after him and got inn the Wolfen to go report to Ganondorf.

(A/N: The how Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong was just for laughs. Don't take it seriously. You won't be hearing much from them anymore.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in Samus's gunship, Snake was enjoying his alone time with the sexy Zero Suit Samus.

"So, do you always not wear clothes just for me?" Snake asked evilly.

"Shut it or I'll throw you out. From up here!" Samus snapped.

"Try it, baby," Snake said.

Samus let out a noise of anger and then Snake was flying alongside the gunship hanging from his hovercraft attempting to keep up. Soon they all landed in a clearing. When Captain Falcon got out of the Blue Falcon he looked knowingly at Snake who was more than a little disheveled from his unscheduled flight.

"So, now what?" Captain Falcon asked.

"We hide! We don't want more baddies coming after us!" Snake said and looked around them as though he expected someone to jump out of the trees any moment.

"No," Samus replied. Snake looked at her with fear and cowardice. "We go get my power suit, I cannot handle anymore of your remarks!"

"Why? You look so beautiful without it," Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah!" Snake agreed, "So hot and sexy,"

"Do you see the difference between your remarks and his?" Samus asked Snake.

"Nope," Snake replied.

"Well, you better soon or I'll haul your ass to Ganondorf myself," Samus threatened. Snake pulled out his box and hid under it. Where did he get that thing any way? "Good. So it's decided. We're going to go get my power suit."

"What about after that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"We'll see as we go along," Samus said, "Oh, and I don't care how cramped it is. Snake is going with you in the Blue Falcon." Snake winked at Captain Falcon and he actually flinched. "Let's go!" Samus said as she got into her gunship and took off.

(A/N: If anyone does know where Snake gets his box, please let me know. It's a great mystery to me. I'm serious.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Popo said goodbye to Nana as he left for his date with Ana. He climbed down the mountain and walked to Ana's house. He was so excited to see her again. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other because he and Nana had been away climbing a new mountain.

(A/N: Ana is one of the girls in the assist trophy Kat and Ana we were talking about. Nana is (we're assuming) Popo's sister. We know it's confusing cause they rhyme and all, but it's not a typo.)

Soon he was at Ana's house. As he walked up the path she called goodbye to Kat and shut the door behind her. She ran to Popo and hugged him. He put his arm around her waist and guided her along the path to the restaurant. It was a long walk and they stayed quiet the whole time.

Once they arrived they walked in and took off their coats. They found a small table near the window and sat down. A pleasant waitress came and took their drink order.

"So, how-"

"Ana! Popo!" shouted a voice.

They looked over and saw the Pokemon Trainer running towards them. Popo and Ana groaned. "Sorry," Popo whispered just before the Pokemon Trainer reached their table and pulled up a chair.

"Hey guys!" he said in his usual over excited voice.

"Hi Red," Ana said in a fake, pleasant voice.

"What's up? Why are you guys out this far?" he asked.

"Actually, we were-" Popo started and was cut off for the second time tonight.

"Just wanted to take a walk," Ana said and gave Popo a look of don't-hurt his-feelings. Popo sighed. He plastered a fake smile on his face and hoped Red lost interest fast with his short attention span.

"Oh, that's nice! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Red exclaimed, "Just where have you been?"

"We've been busy," Popo said.

"Oh," Trainer said, "Have you guys heard?"

"Heard what?" Ana and Popo asked together. They knew that if the Pokemon Trainer was good for anything, it was gossip.

"All the bad guys have joined together! They're planning some revenge thingy-ma-bob. Say they're tired of losing."

"Wow," Ana said. The three spent the next hour or so talking about it, wondering if it was something they should be worried about. Red realized he needed to be somewhere and left.

"Finally!" Popo exclaimed after the Pokemon Trainer had left.

"He really can be a handful sometimes," Ana said.

Popo called for the check and then they were headed home. This time they spent the walk talking about all the things they couldn't at dinner. Before they knew it they were at Ana's door.

"Goodnight," she said.

"'Night," Popo replied and went home.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey this is Shelby. I just wanted to get a note in even though it's Vicki's chapter. We're probably getting these chapters out too fast for you to keep up and I'm sorry about that. However, it might be a couple days before there's another one up so I guess this makes up for it.

A/N: Hey so I know the borders between different POV's in the other chapters haven't been showing up. Sorry about that. We're still new to this. Hopefully they'll work now. Just try to follow.

*________Chapter_5__________*

Mario woke up in what looked like the dungeon inside the castle. His thoughts immediately went to Luigi and Peach. He leapt up and nervously looked around himself, trying to think of a way to escape. He'd been in nearly every room in the castle- except the dungeon. Nobody knew why Peach still had the dungeon. It was never used. The only criminal was Bowser and Mario had always been able to defeat him without the process of locking him up.

Mario heard footsteps coming his way. He backed away from the bars as Meta Knight approached him. Mario gave him a surprised look. Although Meta Knight was technically a villain, he had always been helpful. He had never even joined Tabuu a few months ago during the whole Subspace problem.

Meta Knight realized what Mario was thinking and turned away.

"W-What's-a going on?" Mario asked.

"Can't say," Meta Knight said without turning around.

"Why are you-a in here?"

"Bowser told me to check on you."

"You're-a working for Bowser?"

Meta Knight didn't answer.

"Why?" Mario persisted.

Meta Knight turned around. He stole a quick glance at the door before speaking. "Ganondorf has united all of the villains in an attempt to get revenge on all of you."

"All of us?" Mario asked.

"Well... Most of the villains just want revenge on their specific enemies. However, I believe Ganondorf just wants power. He thinks that by causing a disturbance, all of you will join together to defeat us. He's knocking out minor people so we will not be too out numbered. I'm almost positive he just wants to get Link and Zelda in the same room. If he gets the Triforce, he will even be able to control the very same people who are on his 'team.'"

"And why are you-a telling me all of-a dis?" Mario asked. Normally the plan isn't revealed until the end, when there was nothing anyone could do to stop it (even though they always did). Meta Knight just practically told him everything that was going on; everything Ganondorf probably wanted to keep a secret.

Meta Knight was about to answer when a door opened and Bowser came in. He glared at Mario, then turned to Meta Knight.

"You should go talk to Dedede," Bowser said, "Wolf knows Kirby's whereabouts."

Meta Knight nodded (how does he nod if his head is his entire body?), and with a quick glance at Mario, he left the room.

"Where's Peach and Luigi?" Mario demanded.

"If you must know," Bowser sighed, "Luigi is perfectly comfortable."

Mario glared at him.

"As for Peach," Bowser continued, "I was hoping you might know where she is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I've sent for Ike," Zelda told Link as they stood in the throne room of the Hyrule Castle.

"Why?" Link groaned, "I can handle this!"

"Not by yourself!" Zelda said.

One of the guards had been in the forest and had seen Ganondorf and two other creatures he didn't recognize. He had immediately  
reported it to Princess Zelda. Zelda had sent a letter to Ike, the leader of a band of merceneries.

"I've dealt with him before," Link said, "I can deal with him again. I don't need any help."

"We don't even know what he's trying to pull yet," Zelda said, "Ike and Marth are just coming to investigate."

"Marth too?!" Link said, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Ike is bringing Lyn," Zelda sighed.

"Great!" Link said and threw his hands in the air in a dramatic motion, "Let's throw a party!"

"Why is this so upseting?" Zelda asked, "Is it so wrong to need help?"

"But I don't need it!" Link was on the verge of yelling now, "Do you not trust me or something? Do you think I'm not strong enough?"

"No!" Zelda began yelling, "I would just feel better if more people were here!"

"Fine." Link gave up, "But as soon as we find out what Ganondorf's up to, they're leaving."

"Princess," a guard called from the entrance, "Prince Marth is here."

Link groaned. Zelda ignored him. "Send him in," she said.

Marth entered the large marble room gracefully. "I received your letter," he said, "What can I do to help?"

Link started before Zelda had a chance to explain. "We think Ganondorf is up to something, and we just need extra help to find out what."

Ike entered the room with Lyn a few moments later. "Hello, Princess," he said.

"Nice to see you, Ike," Zelda answered.

"Actually I was talking to fancy boy over here," Ike nudged Marth. Marth jerked away from him.

"I will not be spoken to that way," he said, "I am Prince Marth Lowell of Altea."

"Yeah and I'm Ike," he said, "Oh and this is my giant sword. Have you two met?" Marth took a cautious step back.

"That's enough," Lyn said, pulling Ike back, "We're here to do a favor."

"Thank you," Zelda said, giving Lyn a nod, "Link can help you with your way around the forest."

"Oh so that's what I'm here for," Link mumbled, "Glad to know I'm needed."

"Link, please," Zelda started, but Link cut her off.

"Don't mention it," he scoffed, "Happy to help." He led the three of them out of the building.

********In*the*Forest******* (aren't I fancy with the dividers and crap? :D)

"Yeah so this is the forest," Link said, "You all know what you're supposed to do?"

They nodded.

"Good," Link said, "Go... investigate or something." He began to walk away.

"You're not staying?" Marth asked.

"I think you guys can handle it," he said, "Try not to get lost."

The three of them just watched as Link disappeared into the trees.

"Well you heard the elf," Ike said. They started to walk into the forest, unsure of where to go or what to look for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link walked along the bank of a river, mumbling to himself. He didn't need any help. He had defeated Ganondorf thousands of times! What made this time any different? Zelda should know that by now. She should trust him by now.

He heard a rustling behind him. He drew the Master Sword and readied his shield. Then out of the bushes popped a blue ball of light.

"HEY!" It squeaked at him.

"Oh dear God!" Link backed away from Navi in horror.

"HEY!" She said again, "LISTEN!"

Link continued to walk backwards, ready to sprint for dear life away from the annoying fairy. Before he could, however, Navi stopped short, then quickly flew away. Link stood shocked, then turned around to see what had scared her off. Before Link could react, Ganondorf grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground. The Master Sword and his shield both fell to the ground.

"I would appreciate it if you would tell your friends to leave the forest," he told Link.

Link grabbed the hand grasped around his neck in an attempt to pull it off. "Don't... hurt... them," He gasped.

"We won't have any trouble if they leave as soon as possible," Ganondorf smiled, "I don't need them for any particular purpose... yet."

Link continued to struggle. Ganondorf dropped him to the ground. Link knelt on the grass trying to regain his breath. He reached for the Master Sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ganondorf chuckled.

Link grabbed the sword and leapt toward him. Ganondorf disappeared before he had a chance to strike, leaving him with a look of confusion and terror. He turned back the way he came and ran to find the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, so here's the plan," Fox started.

"Wait a second there," Saki interrupted, "Who appointed you leader?"

"Well... I.... um..." Fox stuttered. Wasn't he the one to make the plans? That's how it had always been. He was a natural born leader. He didn't have anything if he didn't have that position. What was he supposed to do with his life? He'd have to get a real job... sell fast food... maybe polish shoes on street corners... A real estate agent? They seemed to make a lot of money...

"Fox!" Falco said, shaking him out of his horrific day dream, "Breathe!"

Fox took a deep breath and exhaled. "I-I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked Saki.

Saki stared at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head. "I have a plan," she said, "Fox and Falco, you two go after Wolf. Pit, Kirby, and I will see if we can track down those two freaks."

"Got it," Falco said and started toward his Arwing. Fox still stood there. "Did you forget how to walk too?" Falco grabbed his arm and led him in the direction of their Arwings.

"I had the same idea," Fox said.

"Sure ya did," Falco laughed. They jumped in their ships and flew off.

"Where to?" Pit asked Saki after they watched Fox and Falco leave.

"I was hoping Kirby would know," Saki said, facing him.

Kirby looked up at her, then to Pit, then back to Saki.

"Well?" Pit asked.

Kirby turned and ran into the woods.

"Does he want us to follow him?" Saki laughed uneasily. Pit shrugged and they started running after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are we supposed to be looking for, anyway?" Ike asked.

"Anything suspicious I guess," Lyn answered.

"Well I don't see anything," Marth said, "Let's find Link and get out of here."

"Hang on there, Martha," Ike said, "You're not scared, are you?"

"It's Marth," Marth hissed, "Prince Marth to you, actually."

"Whatever you say, Princess Martha," Ike grinned, pleased with his wittiness.

Marth's eyes flashed with rage. He gripped his sword and delivered a blow at Ike. Ike quickly jumped out of the way, ready to counter the attack. Lyn stepped between them.

"Stop it!" Lyn said, "We have a job to do, so let's get it done and get out of here."

Ike put his arm around Lyn as they started walking again, although he still glared at Marth.

"Common filth," Marth muttered under his breath.

"That's it!" Ike shouted. He threw his sword into the air and leapt up to catch it as it began to spin back down. Before he could even scream the awaited 'Aether,' Link burst through the bushes, gasping as if he had sprinted the whole way, which he probably had. Ike's sword landed on the ground. He picked it up and looked over at Link.

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

"You all need to get out of here," he said.

"What? Why?" Ike asked.

"No time to explain," Link said, glancing behind him, "Just get back to the castle and tell Zelda that Ganondorf is here."

"So he is here?" Marth confirmed, "Why don't we just go fight him right now?"

"I think he's planning something. He's definately more powerful than before," Link said, still wondering how he had managed to completely vanish.

"We can't just go," Ike said, "We have to stay and help."

Help. That word made Link flinch. He glared at them. "Go warn Zelda," he said, "I will deal with this myself." He turned and ran back the way he came before they could object. The look on Ganondorf's face portrayed sheer power. He didn't want to put them in danger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Geeze does this thing ever tire?" Saki asked as she and Pit continued to run after Kirby.

Pit just laughed. "Not with the amout of food he inhales."

"Inhales? Don't you mean eats?"

Pit shook his head. "You have no idea."

Saki's sprint slowed to a jog. "I don't know how much more my legs can take," she said.

Pit took her hand and flapped his wings. They were airborne a moment later. Saki looked up at him and just laughed.

After flying after Kirby for a while, he finally came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Pit placed Saki on the ground before landing beside her. Kirby pointed to the ominous looking castle just beyond the edge.

"King Dedede's castle," Pit said. He remembered being here before with the others.

"Are you sure they're here?" Saki asked.

Kirby shrugged his tiny pink shoulders.

"Only one way to find out," Pit said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okie dokie that's it! A little boring, I know. Just trying to move the plot along... -Vicki

P.S. I love Link :D

P.P.S. I apologize if the random Navi moment frightened you or caused any other kind of emotional or physical pain. She will never be seen again. Don't worry. You're all safe now.


	7. Chapter 6

*_______________________Chapter_6___________________*

Pit and Kirby waited in the doorway of the castle for Saki to catch up. Where was she any way? Pit stood hands on his knees when (finally) Saki ran up.

"How. Does. That. Thing. Move. So. Fast?" she asked between breaths.

"He can fly like me!" Pit said, catching his breath and returning to his normal hyper self.

"That just isn't natural," Saki said, "He doesn't have wings or anything!"

"He fills himself up with air and gets all light and stuff," Pit said.

"Ok, whatever," Saki bent down and talked to Kirby like he was a little kid, "Do you know where King Dedede and Meta Knight are?"

Kirby frowned at her and ate her, spit her back out, and ran into the castle. Saki looked at Pit and he just shrugged and ran after him. Saki shook her head, wipped of some Kirby spit and tried to keep up. Again.

Finally after Kirby had led them on what seemed like a wild goose chase he stopped at an important looking door. Saki, being the take charge person, reached out a hand to open it and as her hand clasped around the knob, music began to play. All at once the trio fell to the ground in sleep.

When they woke up they were tied in a circle with all their backs together. Kirby opened his eyes to see a little pink fluff ball standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Jigglypuff," she said in a high sqeaky voice.

Pit turned his head when he heard this and starred in shock. "Jigglypuff!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Jigglypuff responded by rambling off a bunch of jigglypuffs all in different tones of voice.

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're here we came to capture them and… and…" he trailed off mid-sentence, "What were we gonna do with King Dedede and Meta Knight once we caught them?" Pit asked Saki.

"Does it matter?" Saki asked obviously annoyed, "If you know this thing, get it to untie us!"

Pit was getting ticked now, "This _thing _is a pokemon! And _her _name is Jigglypuff! She hasn't done anything to you! Leave her alone!"

"She tied us up!"

"She thought we were trying to take Kirby! Now she knows and she wants to help!" He nearly yelled.

"Well then help!" Saki directed in Jigglypuff's direction.

Jigglypuff then untied them and tackled Kirby in a flying hug. Once they were done Pit and Kirby had a huddle with Jigglypuff leaving Saki left out. After several minutes or hours to Saki they broke set on a mission. They took off down the hallway back towards the front entrance of the castle.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Saki called, "Guess not," she sighed and ran to catch up.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/

(A/N: We're now going into Marth(a), Ike, Lyn, and Zelda. I'd do dividers but they haven't been showing up. Sorry.)

"Hurry up Princess Martha," Ike called to Marth.

"Oh shut up! You're the gay one here!" Marth said as a lame comeback.

"I disagree," Ike said tightening his arm around Lyn's waist.

"Whatever," Marth said, "We're here anyway,"

They walked into the throne room and stood patiently as Zelda finished up talking to one of the servents. She looked up at them with a smile that soon turned into a frown.

"Where is Link?" She asked.

"He left after he made sure we knew what we were doing," Marth said.

"Oh dear," Zelda said, "He probably went off trying to Ganondorf by himself! I told him not to! Sometimes you need help!"

"It's ok I'm sure he's just… um…" Ike said trying to find a good excuse.

"He probably just took a long way coming back so he could get some time to think,"

"What about when he-" Marth started.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!!" Ike shouted. Zelda gasped and Lyn just starred in shock.

Lyn tried to calm the situation. "Oh, it's nothing Link just checked in with us once, yeah, um, it's no big deal."

"But-but-but..." Marth started, "He came and-" There was a quiet thud as Marth hit the floor unconscious. The women looked up to see Ike standing behind Marth.

"What?" he asked, "It was just a little tap that's all. No biggie. He'll be up in a few minutes." Ike said nonchalantly.

Zelda stood silently for a few moments looking back and forth between the three. She took a deep breath and then asked, "What happened? Tell me everything,"

"We were in the woods looking for Ganondorf and then Link came running up to us. He said Ganondorf was in the forest and we had to get out. Ike tried to get him to let us stay but he wouldn't hear it. It was like we were offering to cut off his legs or something. Then he ran off back the direction he had come and we left to report back to you." Lyn explained quietly.

Zelda passed through faces of horror until finally she ran from the room. The next thing they all knew some strange person dressed like a ninja ran through the room out the door. Marth had awakened to see the figure running away.

"She was hot," he said groggily. He hit the floor again as Ike hit him over the head.

"Stupid Princess Martha," Ike shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N: Ok now we go to Red (Pokemon Trainer), Meta Knight, and King Dedede.)

Red whistled as he walked along the path heading home. He threw up his pokeball and held out his hand to catch it again but it never came back down. He looked up to see Meta Knight holding the pokeball in his hand.

"Lose something?" he asked evily.

Then a net was thrown over Red and he was swept off his feet. He twisted around to see King Dedede holding him up.

"Finally we caught one," he said.

"Ganondorf will be pleased," Meta Knight replied.

They walked over and waited patiently for the Halberd to come pick them up. Red thrashed around trying to get out.

"Now, now, stop that," King Dedede said poking him in the side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked along a hallway and then threw Red into a cell. The door slammed shut and Meta Knight walked away. Red looked around him in horror. The cell was full of trophies! There was Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch, and Yoshi! This was where all his friends had gone! Then it hit him. He was next.

"Shit," he whispered and then King Dedede shot him and he stood as a trophy next to all his friends.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: DARN YOU ALL! REVIEW!

-Vicki

*___________Chapter_7___________*

Snake was not only pushing every button possible along the interior of the Blue Falcon, but he was also pushing on every last nerve of the captain himself.

At the moment, Snake was moving the window switch back and forth, causing the window to rise and fall and rise and fall and rise and-

"Would you quit it?" Captain Falcon snapped. He was not usually the kind of person to get angry at little things. Sure, it seemed like that; what with all the "FALCON...PUNCH!" and not to mention "FALCON KICK!" Captain Douglas Jay Falcon was a generally quiet person. He always kept to himself and got the job done. Well at the moment, the captain wanted nothing more than to knee the man sitting behind him into oblivion.

"Well SOMEONE is a little bit TOUCHY today!" Snake said and leaned back, crossing his arms in the process.

"It's hard enough to concentrate without an annoying-ass CHILD in the back seat!" Falcon hissed.

"Child?" Snake repeated.

"You are a clone," Falcon said, "Therefore you age physically a lot faster than you do mentally."

"Yeah," Snake said sarcastically, "Then in a few years I'll look like an old man. Doesn't sound very likely."

(A/N: I hate to break it to you Snake...)

"Please just be quiet and don't mess with anything," Captain Falcon begged.

Snake made a small humph of defeat before sitting back and watching trees pass by out the window.

Captain Falcon gave a quick thanks to whatever supernatural being that was on his side today and continued driving. But after a few minutes of peace, Snake became restless.

"Are we there yet?" Snake whined.

It took Captain Falcon all of his will power not to jerk the wheel all the way over, which would cause them to swerve hopefully into a tree or some large object that would relieve him of his agony. But he regained some sense, and just decided to answer the "man."

"We should arrive any minute now," he said.

Sure enough, Samus's gunship slowed to a halt in front of a large factory. Smoke continuously fumed out of the tall chimney structures protruding from its ceiling. She walked out of her ship and up to the Blue Falcon.

"The power suit's in there," she told them.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Snake asked.

"I'm going to regret this," she sighed, "But I need Snake to come in with me to get it. He's much more accustomed to stealth and...well...explosive equipment. Captain Falcon, go look around and see if there's anything to lead us where Bowser and Ganondorf went."

Captain Falcon nodded. As soon as Snake was out of the car, he pushed on the gas and sped back into the trees.

(A/N: Just for the record, Falcon's full name really is Captain Douglas Jay Falcon.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We wouldn't have to be looking for him now if you had just let me shoot him earlier," Falco said to Fox as they flew over the forest.

Fox ignored him and just kept scanning the ground for... well just about anything at this point. They had been flying for over two hours and hadn't had any luck.

"That must have been the fourteenth time we've had him pinned just this week," Falco continued, "But every single time, you decide to let him go. Just like that! Poof! Gone! Do you think he'll be grateful and return the favor? Why don't we ask him that the next time his blaster is pointed at our faces!"

Fox gritted his teeth. Falco was just trying to pick an argument, and Fox wasn't going to give in.

Falco still ranted on, and Fox tried to pay as little attention as possible. He focused on the ground, hoping see something.

"This isn't working," Fox finally said.

"No shit," Falco said.

"Land the Arwings. We'll continue the search on foot."

Falco did what he was told and followed Fox. They hopped out of their ships and took a look around.

"We should split up," Fox said, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Whatever you say," Falco said.

The two of them made sure their blasters were fully loaded before running off in separate directions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ness and Lucas sat on a bench watching Jeff work on his machine.

(A/N: If you're all too lazy to look up which assist trophy Jeff is, he's that little boy with glasses and he shoots rockets and stuff. He's from Earthbound.)

"How's it going?" Ness asked him.

"It should work now," Jeff answered, screwing in a final bolt. "Do you have the rocket?" He asked Lucas and held out his hand for it. Lucas hopped off of the bench and handed Jeff the small rocket. Jeff placed it on the contraption. "Stand back," he said to them. Ness and Lucas obediently ducked behind the bench.

Jeff hit the switch and ducked down, covering his head with his hands. The machine began to vibrate, and then made a loud buzz. The rocket shot off of the machine and into the air.

"It works!" Ness shouted. Jeff looked up to see a streak of smoke that led into the sky.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Lucas said. He pointed to the rocket, which was now plummeting towards them.

"RUN!" Jeff yelled. The three of them scrambled around the bench and hid behind a nearby bush. They heard a loud boom and peaked out to see that the rocket had exploded on the ground.

"Maybe it could use some work," Jeff said and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Maybe," Ness said.

"What happened here?" They heard someone say. They turned around to see Nana and Kat walking towards them.

"Jeff was experimenting again," Ness said, "Where's Popo and Ana?"

"On another date," Kat said, twirling her pink ponytail, "Nana and I decided to take a walk."

"Hi Lucas," Nana called to him. Lucas was still hiding in bush, obviously a little shaken from the explosion. He cautiously came out and stood next to Ness.

"H-Hi," he squeaked and gave a shy little wave.

Jeff solemnly held the remains of his invention. "I need some ice cream," he announced. Everyone laughed and the five of them headed towards town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Captain Falcon cruised along the road. Although he enjoyed the momentary peace, he was still bothered by the idea of Snake running around with Samus. Snake would say something charming; Samus would laugh her adorable laugh... Not likely. By now, Samus must have already saved his ass from being blown right out one of the smoke stacks. That seemed more like reality. He was just relieved that Snake would no longer have to ride in the back seat of his car.

Just then, a small streak of light flashed across the road. He pulled the Blue Falcon over and jumped out. He looked around, wondering what he had just seen. He started to walk in the direction the light had gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Falco was running along the very same road. He, too, had seen a mysterious flash, and decided to check it out.

"You're probably just seeing things," Fox's voice came into his headset. Fox didn't understand why Falco was making a big deal out of this.

"I know what I saw," Falco said.

"You're wasting time," Fox said, "We're not here to chase butterflies."

"It wasn't a butterfly," Falco snapped.

"I don't care what it was!" Fox said, "It obviously wasn't Wolf, so we won't have to worry about it!"

Falco flipped the off switch on his headset.

_Much better,_ he thought and continued down the road.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Falco?" Fox said, "Hello?"

"Dammit," he mumbled when he realized Falco had hung up on him.

He continued to walk through the forest. Still nothing. How come Wolf always showed up when they didn't want him to? Fox continued to push through the bushes.

He looked up to see a house-like structure sitting up in the tree. He put his blaster in the holster on his pants and climbed up the ladder. He slowly opened the door.

"Where're those Dreamland freaks?" Fox heard someone say in another room. He quickly dove behind a giant mound of bananas.

"They're heading for the Pokémon Trainer right now," Bowser said.

"We don't have time for this," Ganondorf said, "We're behind schedule as it is, and Wario isn't here to pick up the slack."

"He didn't do anything anyway," Bowser said.

"Neither do you," Wolf scoffed.

"Enough!" Ganondorf said, "Bowser and I will head back to Mushroom Kingdom. Wolf, I want you to go after the angel boy."

"Pit?" Wolf asked, "Are you serious? He's just a kid! This is not what I signed up for! I want my revenge."

"And you shall get it, just as I promised," Ganondorf said, "But I need something in return."

"The hell you do," Wolf said, "I'm not doing anything until I get my end of the bargain."

"If you go after them now, it will ruin everything," Ganondorf said, "Stick to the plan and we won't have a problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf asked.

"Just do your job and you'll never have to find out."

Bowser and Ganondorf left the tree house.

As soon as Fox heard the door shut, he jumped out from behind the bananas and pointed his blaster at Wolf. "So you're working for Ganondorf?" He asked.

Wolf spun around and grinned at Fox. "Nice to see you here."

"The pleasure's mine," Fox scoffed, "So you're going after Pit now?"

"Well, I was going to," Wolf said and advanced towards him, "But since you're just conveniently here..."

Fox tightened his grip on his blaster. "You're going to mess with the plan?"

Wolf chuckled. "That's what I do best."

Fox threw a banana across the floor, causing Wolf to slip. He then jumped out of the window and swung down from the tree.

"Falco," he said, "Falco come in."

Silence.

"Where is your little sidekick anyway?" Wolf asked as he jumped down from the ladder, "This just isn't any fun without his cocky remarks."

Fox shot his blaster, but Wolf dodged it.

"See what I mean?" He said, "You don't even try to make conversation." Wolf kicked the blaster out of Fox's hand.

Fox glared at him and prepared himself for the fight.

Wolf chuckled. "Too easy."


	9. Chapter 8

Now I don't want to pressure you (REVIEW) but we greatly appreciate your feedback (REVIEW GOSH DARN YOU). Just give us a little thought. (**REVIEW**) Anything we should change to make it better? (_**REVIEW**_) Let us know.

Thanks,

Shelby

_**(REVIEW GOD DARN YOU PEOPLE)**_

*_____________________Chapter_8____________________*

Meta Knight walked back to the control room of the Halberd and waited for King Dedede to finish trophicating The Pokémon Trainer, Red was his name. He had a few moments to think, which was a bad thing. His mind wandered to Ganondorf's horrible plan. Meta Knight had to do _something_ to help the Heroes. He realized he could tip them off and filed that little idea away as King Dedede came into the room.

"We can go after our revenge as soon as Wolf has captured Pit," King Dedede said.

"Well, what is taking that dog so long?" He replied. Any reason to get into the forest would help him and his own little plan.

"Who knows?" King Dedede shrugged, "Everyone except The Great Ganondorf knows he's got his own agenda."

"Anyways," Meta Knight interrupted before he gave a monologue, "What do we do until then?"

"Let's go after Samus; no is sure what she's up to."

"Whatever; let's start in the forest."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pit, Kirby, and Jigglypuff stopped and waited inside the tree line for Saki to catch up. Pit sighed and flew back to where she was.

"Do you need some help?" He asked quietly.

"No, I can get there just fine myself, thanks," Saki retorted.

Pit sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist and took off.

"Hey- What are you doing?" She asked.

Pit stayed silent and beat his wings even faster. In a few seconds they landed next to Kirby and Jigglypuff who were communicating with each other. Pit turned to Jigglypuff to plan their next move but Saki held him back.

"Include me, please?" She asked.

"I'll translate," He said, "Ok, so I think we need to go find the other Pokémon," Pit started, "We could use them for extra numbers."

Jigglypuff turned to Pit and talked in that strange language of hers. Pit translated for Saki and said Jigglypuff had thought Red had been captured but she wasn't sure where Lucario was.

"Jigglypuff should go after Lucario since she knows him better," Saki said, "I think the rest of us should go find Fox and Falco and see what's happening to them."

"I don't want Jigglypuff going off by herself…" Pit said. Kirby nodded.

"Nobody is after her, it's the safest choice. If one of you goes with her and one of the baddies sees you, they'll know she's helping us. I can't go with her because I don't know what she's saying. If we go after Fox and Falco it's nothing new. They know we're out here." Saki explained.

Pit didn't want to admit it but Saki had a point. If they could hide Jigglypuff and Lucario for as long as possible it would be to their benefit. Pit looked down at Kirby. He saw Kirby realized this point also. Kirby looked at Saki and nodded.

"Ok," Pit agreed.

Jigglypuff looked at all of them and then took off into the woods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snake and Samus crawled silently along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Snake whispered.

"Just follow me. The room should be along here somewhere," Samus whispered back.

They continued down the hallway for a few more minutes until they came to an open doorway. Samus slowly looked around the edge and suddenly screamed as a blur of green tackle hugged her.

"What the hell?" Snake asked alarmed.

"MOMMY!!" The little green blur exclaimed.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER FOR THE LAST TIME!" Samus exclaimed.

"Um… Samus… We need to be _quiet_…" Snake said looking around himself.

"Right," Samus whispered back. She looked down at Toon Link sternly. "Listen, I am _not _your mother. I don't know who she is but I'm not her!"

"I know that! That's why I've decided you're adopting me!" He said looking up at her with his cute little (big) eyes.

Samus shook her head and walked away. Snake followed leaving Toon Link behind.

"Samus," Snake whispered, "We can't just leave him. He's just a little kid."

"Watch me," She retorted.

"Ok, just wait a moment," Snake said. Samus sighed and stopped walking.

Snake walked back to where Toon Link was and pulled out his box. He stuck Toon Link in it and wrote on the side of the box. "Looking for caring home. FREE!" Snake then slipped the little boy some pill and he soon fell asleep. Then Snake walked back to Samus and they continued down the hallway.

It wasn't long before they came to another open doorway.

"This is it," Samus whispered.

"Ladies first," Snake winked.

Samus rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

Snake followed behind her after a couple seconds. They were in just a plain storage room filled with various items. He starred at Samus's ass as she walked over to a tall metal box. She messed with the lock on it for a few seconds before she became annoyed and held up her gun. She then kicked the door open and smiled. There was her beloved power suit.

A few seconds later they were ready to leave with Samus in her suit. However, Snake just couldn't help himself.

"Feel better now that you put your clothes back on?" he asked disappointedly.

Samus decided to ignore the suggestiveness in his voice, "Very much,"

"Well at least I don't have to take off all my gear to catch you now…" Snake said.

I won't go into details but what happened next involved a large blast, several walls broken through and Snake limping out of the building behind a very smug Samus.

(A/N: I do NOT support child abuse! There is an inside joke behind the whole Samus mommy thing. Just thought you should know)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jeff, Lucas, Ness, Nana, and Kat walked into the small ice cream shop.

"I'll be right back," Ness said and went down the back hallway and into the bathroom.

Everyone just nodded and scanned the rows of ice cream and sorbet picking out what they wanted. Soon everyone had picked and they looked around to tell someone their orders, however, they realized that there was no one in the shop. Jeff saw a bell on the counter and ringed it. They waited a few more moments and still no one appeared.

"Hello?" Kat called into the back room.

"That's weird," Jeff said, "I wonder where everyone went."

"Dunno," Nana said.

Suddenly Bowser popped up from behind the counter roared at them. Jeff and Lucas both screamed like little girls. The girls, however, just stared. They both pulled the boys out of the way as Bowser jumped over the counter. Bowser reached out and grabbed Jeff and Kat.

All the while Ness was still in the bathroom. He came out when he heard the screaming and had been hiding behind the corner until he saw Bowser grab his friends. He ran towards the intruder and pulled Kat out of grip before he had a chance to react.

Ness moved to rescue Jeff next but before he could Bowser ran from the shop and disappeared into the woods.

"JEFF!!" Ness yelled after his friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meta Knight walked along the forest path. He had managed to convince King Dedede that it was better if the split up. Now, he just had to find that little sword boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bowser walked up to Ganondorf dragging the trophy of Jeff.

"Where are the rest of the children?" Ganondorf asked.

"Th- they got away," Bowser said nervously.

"What?!" Ganondorf yelled, "They were a bunch of children! It's not that hard!"

"S-s-sorry,"

"Sorry?! You let the most important person get away! You idiot! Why must everyone interfere with the plan?!" Ganondorf shouted, "Do you all have a plan to overthrow me? Huh?! Well it won't work! You can't beat me! I will win!" Ganondorf stopped his rant as Wolf walked in. "Where were you?!"

"I had some business to attend to," Wolf replied nonchalantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, so it was a kind of short chapter I know but I covered a lot of people. We're just trying to move the plot along again so we can do the exciting battle parts. :D

Shelby


	10. Chapter 9

"You did WHAT?!" Ganondorf screamed as he lifted Wolf by his jacket and pushed him against the wall.

Wolf didn't even flinch. He just answered Ganondorf with the same glazed look in his eyes. "I'm just skipping a few steps of your schedule. In my opinion, you take way too long to get things done. I captured Fox in half the time it would've taken you."

"Where did you put him?!" Ganondorf hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wolf asked.

Ganondorf banged Wolf against the wall. "Where did you put him?!" He screamed.

"I'm not an idiot," Wolf said, "I didn't put him in with the rest of the trophies."

"Did you put him in with Mario?!" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah," Wolf said, "So?"

Just then, a deafening alarm rang out through the castle. Ganondorf threw Wolf to the ground.

"Bowser!" He yelled, "Get your koopas to cover all of the doors. Where is Dedede?!"

"What's going on?" King Dedede asked as he ran into the room.

"I want a waddle dee at every window!" Ganondorf told him, "Don't just stand there! MOVE! Don't let those two escape!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fox and Mario ran through the dungeon.

"They would be-a keeping the trophies just-a down this way," Mario said.

They passed empty cell after empty cell.

"Why would they have to lock trophies in a cell?" Fox asked.

"So no one tries to-a free them," Mario said.

"Touché," Fox said and they continued to run through the dark hallway.

Finally, they found them. All of the trophies were collecting dust in the same hallow cell. The two were surprised to see how many had already been collected. But before they could even attempt to get inside the cell, they heard the same earsplitting bell that sounded throughout the castle.

Wolf appeared before them. "How the heck did a plumber and fox get out of that cell?"

"Well it wasn't easy," Mario said, "There was a large amount of-a smashing and-"

"Shut up," Wolf snapped. He hit Mario on the head with the handle of his blaster, knocking him unconscious. "One down," he said, "One more to go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Captain Falcon walked through the forest. Everything was very serene. Well, it was until he heard a loud boom of thunder.

_That's weird, _he thought, _It's barely even cloudy._

"PIKA!!!"

Captain Falcon saw a familiar bright yellow flash right before it tackled him to the ground.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked at the captain.

Captain Falcon laughed. "So you're the one I've been following for the last three hours."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Falco whistled as he strolled along the faded dirt path. He was loving every minute of his nagging-free walk.

He heard a crash of thunder and saw a streak of lightning. He looked up at the sky. It didn't even look like a storm was coming. He suddenly ran into something hard. He looked down to see the Blue Falcon. Falco chuckled. He flipped the switch on his headset.

"Hey Fox," he said, "You'll never guess who's here."

Silence.

"Fox?" He asked again, "Yo, Foxie, you there?"

"Would you mind coming to pick your friend?" Wolf said, "Apparently we don't need him right now."

"Holy shit!" Falco said, "What the hell did you do?"

"It's not my fault you're a little late to the game."

"Don't give me all that intimidating talk!" Falco shouted, "I don't freakin' need it right now! What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Come see for yourself," Wolf chuckled, "We're in Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach's castle to be exact."

"Since we're being exact," Falco said, "What are you doing there?"

Silence.

"Scum bag," Falco muttered. He banged his fist down on the car. He stared at it for a split second. Before he knew what he had done, he was behind the wheel of the first place F-Zero racecar and speeding down the road.

Falco laughed to himself. "How do I even know how to drive this thing?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ike hoisted Marth off of the ground. He staggered a bit after Ike's little tap, but he shook his head and regained his balance.

"Marth," Lyn said, "You go after Sheik. Try to catch up to her and help her find Link."

"Think you can handle that?" Ike smirked.

Marth rolled his eyes.

Lyn ignored them and continued. "Ike and I will see if we can find out where Ganondorf went."

"Got it," Marth said and turned for the door.

"Hey Martha," Ike called after him, "Be careful out there."

"You too, princess," Marth replied.

"Um… Thanks?" Lyn said.

"Actually, I was talking to Ike," Marth laughed and closed the door behind him.

"I don't get it," Lyn said.

Ike shook his head. "He thinks he's witty."

Marth quickly ran in the direction Sheik had gone, but she was out of sight by now. Marth stood with his sword hanging at his side and looked around. She couldn't have gotten far.

Marth was right. He was blinded by a puff of smoke, and in an instant, Sheik swiftly knocked the sword from his hand and grabbed his arm. She twisted it behind his back and held him against a tree.

"Calm down!" He said as he squirmed to break from her grip. "I'm not going to stop you. I'm here to help."

Sheik sighed and let go.

"Do you work for Princess Zelda or something?" Marth asked as he dusted himself off and fixed his hair.

"You could say that," Sheik answered. _Idiot,_ she thought.

"Well let's not waste time," Marth said.

"Suit yourself," Sheik said and dashed into the forest, and with a final flip of his hair, Marth followed close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!" Captain Falcon screamed in agony as he stared at where the Blue Falcon should have been.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shrugged.

Captain Falcon was near a mental breakdown, during which he would assume the fetal position and talk to all of those little voices inside his head. They were such good listeners…

"Pika?" Pikachu stopped the captain from hyperventilating.

"It was right here!" He shouted, "If that god damn warlock took it, I'm gonna-"

"Chu!" Pikachu gasped.

Captain Falcon took a deep breath. "S-sorry," he said, "I'll get us a ride."

He took out a small device and started pressing buttons. Moments later, the Falcon Flyer was hovering down before them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Captain Falcon sat at the driver's seat, and Pikachu sat on the floor beside him.

"Here's the plan," Captain Falcon said as he began pulling levers and turning dials, "Samus and Snake have probably gotten Samus's power suit by now. We're going to pick them up, then we're going to kick some ass. Not to mention, get my car back."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

The Falcon Flyer rose off the ground, and they were off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ness and Lucas sat in a booth with the Ice Climbers, Kat and Ana. Ness idly played with the straw in his glass. Lucas stared blankly at the table.

"We should have been there to help," Popo said.

"It's not your fault," Nana said.

"It's my fault," Ness said.

"Oh, shut up. It's no one's fault!" Kat said, "None of us knew Bowser was there. No need to be so nostalgic."

Lucas made a small sob. Nana put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to get him back," Ness said.

"All of us?" Lucas asked shakily.

Ness nodded.

"I'm in," Kat smiled.

"I guess that means I'm in too," Ana said.

"Ditto," Popo said. Nana nodded in agreement.

Ness turned to Lucas. "How about you?"

Lucas hesitated, but nodded.

"Well then are we waiting for?" Kat giggled. She looked at Ness. "Lead the way, chief!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wolf tossed the headset aside. He stood right outside of Fox's cell. Mario was still out cold in the cell next to his.

"How long does it usually take him to get places?" Wolf asked, "I don't want to be waiting too long. I'm tired of trying to be patient."

"Isn't your lack of patience the reason Ganondorf is pissed right now?" Fox asked.

"Oh shut up," Wolf snapped, "I don't need his stupid little plans to tell me when to beat the crap outta you or that bird."

"I swear I'll kill you," Fox glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try," Wolf smirked. He walked away from Fox's cell and checked in on Mario. He was still lying on the ground; grumbling something about spaghetti. "Idiot," Wolf mumbled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Thanks for reading! By the waaayy… check our profile! There are links to pics of the assist trophies we're using.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so it's been like 2 weeks since we updated but I was kicked out of my room! My mom had a baby and my grandma came to help and whatnot and she stayed in my room. Which contains my computer. It's all very sad but here's the chapter.

Shelby

*_______________________Chapter_10________________________*

"Ok, Nana, Lucas and Popo go that way. Kat, Ana, and I will go this way," Ness said when they came to a fork in the path.

"Ok!" Nana and Popo said together. Popo hugged Ana and then The Ice Climbers started to drag the unwilling Lucas down the path.

Kat and Ness started down the other path while Ana stayed and watched Popo disappear into the trees before following.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Toon Link woke up inside his box hugging his knees to his chest.

"Mommy…?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pikachu huddled in the back the Falcon Flier as Captain Falcon raced across the top of the trees. He was obviously a little… angered… by the fact that his car had been stolen. Now it seemed as though he was taking his frustrations out on the Falcon Flier.

"Pikachu…"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped, "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. But, really? Who the hell would steal my baby?!"

"Pika."

"Quiet! I don't care if someone needed it for an emergency! You don't steal the Blue Falcon!"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and sat quietly in the corner for the rest of the trip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jigglypuff rolled through the trees towards the mountain where she believed Lucario would be. She reached the base of the mountain in only a few minutes and stopped to look around. She looked up and thought she saw a blue shape balanced atop one of the peaks many feet up. She sighed. Of course he would make her climb _all _the way up to the top of the highest darn peak in the whole area. She began her long roll up the mountain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pit stopped again to wait for Saki to catch up. He was getting tired of waiting for her even if she was cute. When she finally did catch up to them he was going to have a talk with her.

A few minutes later she arrived out of breath and looking very sorry for holding them up. Pit almost felt too bad to yell at her, almost.

"You're holding us up. This isn't working," Pit started, "Can't you run any faster?"

"I don't care if I'm holding you up! We're a team! You're supposed to wait for me by some unwritten law!" Saki retorted with a bit unnecessarily

"You don't need to yell at me," Pit said calmly, "I'm just trying to make this work! Gosh!"

Kirby had been watching silently and was now slowly backing away from the confrontation. He did not want to be a part of this.

"Well it's not working!" Saki yelled back.

"No! It's not!" Pit yelled.

"I think we need to split up!"

"I do too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both then walked into separate parts of the forest, Saki, the way Kirby had gone, and Pit in the opposite direction from them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meta Knight flew across the ground. He and King Dedede had split up. Ganondorf was trying to mend his "Plan" that Wolf had messed with. Wolf was now forced to babysit the trophies until further notice. Meta Knight decided that now would be a good time to see if he could warn Link.

He wasn't really sure where to start looking for him so; he was looking through all the forest area around the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N: Hey so Vicki and I just realized we haven't touched on Link in 5 chapters so here he is. Don't ask what he's been doing all this time because I don't really know.)

Link sat by a stream in the forest trying to think of what to do next. He wasn't sure if he could go back to Zelda and even if he did what would happen if Ganondorf found out? He was trying to think of other options when Pit stormed through the bushes.

"Pit!"

"Link!"

Link was suddenly happy to see the younger boy. Pit never bothered Link and they got along greatly.

"Why are you in the forest?" Link asked Pit.

Pit scratched his foot into the soil and mumbled, "No reason."

Link ignored his obvious lie and asked another question, "Why aren't you in Angel Land?"

"I ran away," Pit said quietly.

"Why?" Link asked.

"It was boring and I was bored and there was nothing to do!" Pit said exasperatedly.

"Um… aren't people starting to wonder where you are?"

"I was starting to think that way myself, but everyone up there is so concerned about what they're doing no one has probably noticed I'm even missing yet."

"Isn't that nice?" Link said sarcastically.

"Yea."

"So, what have you been up to since you have escaped the boredom?"

Pit became uncomfortable once again and just said, "Nothing."

Link didn't want to press him so he just got up and started walking down the path with Pit trailing behind.

Sorry it was kind of short but I am currently high on candy and very tired. Let us know if you guys want us to continue the Toon Link thing. We have ideas for him but it's pointless to add that if you guys don't care.

Review please!

Shelby


	12. Chapter 11

*_________Chapter_11_________*

Falco gripped the wheel of the racecar and continued to speed down the road. Where was Mushroom Kingdom anyway?

"HEY FALCO!" A voice screeched into his headset, causing him to swerve.

He regained control of the car. "God, Slippy!" He yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Er… Sorry, Falco," Slippy squeaked, "Just checking in. How come I can't reach Fox on his headset?"

"Um… He lost it," Falco lied.

"That doesn't sound like Fox," Slippy said.

"We have things under control, okay?" Falco said.

"Mkay! Good luck with whatever you found!" Falco heard a click indicating that Slippy had turned his headset off. Falco sighed and continued down the road.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snake limped behind Samus as they progressed down the hallway.

"Can't you go any faster?" Samus asked.

"I could be if you hadn't blasted me through a few walls," Snake snapped.

"It's your own fault," Samus said, "We're almost out anyway."

They continued through the building until they came to an exit.

Once outside, Samus contacted the Blue Falcon. "Hey captain we finally made it out. Snake was lagging, but we're outside."

/\/\/\

"—Snake was lagging, but we're outside."

_Crap, crap, crap, _Falco thought to himself over and over again, thinking how to answer the voice coming from the car's speakers.

"Um… I think you have the wrong number…" He said.

"Who is this?" The voice questioned in an angrier tone.

"Lo siento, no hablo ingles!" Falco said as he searched for anything that resembled an off switch.

He heard two voices shouting on the other side. He finally found a small switch that said "Comm. Disconnect" and he flipped it. The shouting stopped. He pushed the pedal down harder and sped down the road.

/\/\/\

"Who was that?" Snake asked.

"How should I know?" Samus said, "We have bigger problems. Do you really think Captain Falcon would have let his car get taken? He could be in trouble."

Snake gave her a questioning look. "Are you worried about him?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up," Samus said, "This is serious."

"Well I think he's fine," Snake said.

"What makes you so sure?" Samus asked.

Snake pointed to The Falcon Flyer, which was now landing gently on the ground behind them.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed as he ran out of the ship.

"Nice ride," Snake said, "How come you didn't bring this earlier? I would have much rather ridden in this thing than be squished in that smaller piece of road junk."

Captain Falcon glared at him. "What makes you think you're riding in it?"

"Unlike you, I have access to numerous different kinds of explosive equipment that could be very useful. In fact, it's much more useful than making fire come out of your elbows or feet."

"At least I can handle _real_ combat," Falcon snapped.

"Please," Snake scoffed, "Your signature move sounds like a tropical drink. Falcon Punch? Really?"

"Do you want to know how it tastes?"

"Hey!" Samus called. She and Pikachu were standing by the door of the Falcon Flyer. "Are you two coming or what?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So do you even know where you're going?" Marth asked Sheik as he followed her through the forest.

"Not a clue," Sheik answered.

"Some ninja you are," Marth scoffed.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Sheik asked, "This is your fault anyway. If you all had stayed with him like you were ordered to he'd still be here."

"Who do you think you are? Princess Zelda?" Marth asked, "I'm pretty sure I rank higher than you do."

Sheik was about to say something, but just rolled her eyes. "Just try to keep up."

They ran for a little while longer before Marth had to stop.

"Just… gimme… a second," He breathed. Sheik sighed sat down. Once Marth had gotten his breath back, they slowed their pace to a walk.

"So you really have no idea who I am, do you?" Sheik asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Marth said, "I'm pretty sure we've never met. I would have remembered a super hot ninja like yourself."

"Are you hitting on me?" Sheik asked, shocked at the prince.

"I… um…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marth was interrupted by a small mole popping out of the ground. He had a miner's helmet on and carried a pickax. By the look on his face, the two could tell he was not happy.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Mr. Resetti continued to scream, "DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOUR GAME? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HIT THAT BUTTON AND ALL YOU'RE MISTAKES WILL JUST DISAPPEAR? WELL LIFE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! SAVE YOUR GAME! AND TAKE A BATH WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, STINKY!" Then he vanished into his hole as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Marth and Sheik standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"Onward?" Marth asked uneasily.

"We're not stopping this time," Sheik said and took off into the trees with Marth close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saki grumbled to herself as she and Kirby walked along the dirt path. "Stupid angel boy with his stupid dress… I'm holding him up? It's not my fault I don't have fluffy wings on my back…"

Kirby looked up at her.

"What?" She asked, "Don't give me that look."

Kirby frowned.

"Well he shouldn't have been nagging me! I was running as fast as I could!"

Kirby shook his head.

"Well excuse me for thinking we were a team."

Kirby gave her a worried look.

"I'm sure he's fine," Saki said, though she didn't completely believe herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you have to touch everything?" Captain Falcon shouted at Snake, who was inspecting every inch of the Falcon Flyer.

"I'm familiarizing myself with all your fancy knick-knacks," Snake said as he examined a contraption. "What is this thing?"

Falcon glanced back. "That's a coffee maker."

"Seriously?" Snake asked as he looked at the machine in awe.

"Snake just sit down," Samus said.

"I'm not surprised you're taking his side," Snake said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samus asked.

"You're obviously in love with him," Snake said matter-of-factly.

Samus was glad she had the power suit on so no one could see her blushing. Captain Falcon cleared his throat. Snake crossed his arms in satisfaction. Pikachu scampered to the nearest hiding place.

Captain Falcon realized if he didn't change the subject quickly, his ship would be reduced to rubble. He didn't want to lose another vehicle. "Snake, why don't you put some beans in that coffee machine. I could use some caffeine."

"Sure thing, Douglas," Snake smiled. Pikachu slowly crept out from his havoc. Captain Falcon sighed in relief. Samus silently sat back down. She'd have many chances to kill Snake later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you're just wandering around by yourself?" Link asked Pit as they walked through the trees.

"Well I had teamed up with-" Pit stopped himself. "Kirby," he finished.

"How come he's not around here?" Link asked.

"He just decided it was best if we split up. Apparently I had seemed naggy. It wasn't my fault he was holding us back! Is it so bad to want to get things done faster? I had told him politely! He just got all defensive!" Pit rambled on.

"That doesn't sound like Kirby," Link said.

Pit stopped his rant. "Well… you know…"

"No, I don't know," Link laughed, "Care you explain?"

Pit sighed. "Not really."

Link shrugged. "Well I'm ready when you are."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peach skipped happily through a field of flowers without a care in the world. She was sure Toadsworth could handle everything back in her kingdom. Besides, if any trouble started, she was confident that Mario would put an end to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where would one look for a nut case wizard bent on taking over the world by collecting magical glowing triangles?" Ike asked.

Lyn laughed. "I bet he'll just appear out of some dark cloud."

"Please, my legs work just fine." Ike and Lyn turned around to see Ganondorf casually leaning against a tree. "But if you really want a show…" Strange creatures emerged from behind him. They both drew their swords.

"Do you want those things or the nut case?" Lyn asked.

"I'll take the monsters," Ike said. He ran towards one of the creatures and drove his sword through it. It fell with a thud and stayed lifeless on the ground. "Too easy," he said and ran to the next one.

Lyn sprinted toward Ganondorf, sword ready. Ganondorf smirked as she came closer. She slashed her sword at him, only to hit the tree he had been leaning against. She spun around to see him standing in front of her. She tried to strike him again, but he blocked her sword with his own. She tried again, but this time, Ganondorf held his sword in place with no effort at all. Lyn struggled to keep pushing her sword against his. Just then, a purple aura began to creep up his sword. It created a dark cloud around the blade. Ganondorf grinned.

Ike continued to slaughter all of the shadowy creatures. In fact, it wasn't very hard. It was like they weren't even trying. There were only two left. He was about to kill one, when he heard Lyn cry out. He turned to see her trophy lying on the ground. Ganondorf waved.

Ike charged at him, but one of the monsters jumped in his way. Ike simply knocked it to the side. It fell to the ground and Ike continued to run at Ganondorf.

The last remaining creature let out an earsplitting scream that stopped Ike from running. That scream caused all of the other creatures to rise from the ground. Ganondorf chuckled. Ike ran past the creature and towards Ganondorf. He threw his sword in the air, then jumped up to catch it.

Ganondorf made a motion to someone in the forest. Just then, Meta Knight burst from the trees and flew up to Ike's level. He struck Ike with his sword before Ike could deliver the final blow. Ike's sword flew out of his grip as he landed on the ground.

"Finished him," Ganondorf commanded as he picked up Lyn. "Keep him conscious. We're going to need him." And with that Ganondorf vanished into the woods.

Ike picked himself off of the forest floor and reached for his sword. Meta Knight stepped in his way. "I'm sorry about this, Ike," he said.

"Please," Ike said, "Just let her go. I'll do whatever he needs me for."

Meta Knight sighed. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Ike saw Meta Knight raise his fist, and then it all went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Yaaaaay action! Gosh this was difficult. Review please :)


	13. Chapter 12

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! So guess what! School's out!! Sorry it took so long to update. We had finals and stuff but now it's over!! Yay! Ok, ahm. So you'll be getting regular updates now: D

Shelby

*_________________Chapter_12___________________*

Jigglypuff panted as she stopped to catch her breath. She only had one maybe two hours until she reached Lucario. She was just so tired… and he was so far up…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pit and Link knelt beside the creek and stopped to rest and take a drink.

"So what's her name?"

"Saki," Pit blurted out, "Wait!! What do you mean?!"

"I knew it was girl troubles," Link said, "So is she the one that thought it would be best if you two broke up because you seemed naggy and she wanted to take it slow and you wanted to go fast and you just wouldn't let up would you? Tsk, tsk. I thought I taught you better than that."

"What? What are you going on about?" Pit asked, "She just teamed up with me because she was looking for Kirby and I helped her find him but she was much to slow so we got into a fight about it and split up. In fact we both left Kirby…."

"Wow, I'm getting worse at this," Link replied. Pit just laughed. "Ok, I guess let's keep walking and maybe we should try to find Kirby."

"Yea and Jigglypuff is supposed to catch up with us when she finds Lucario. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to split up." Pit said worriedly.

"Can't change anything now."

They got up and continued down the path looking for Kirby.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sheik was running through the woods looking for any sign of Link. Marth was trying his best to keep a short distance between them. Suddenly Sheik stopped. Marth however kept running and ran into her back.

"Ow!" He screamed in pain, "What do you wear a board on your back or something?

"No," Sheik replied, "Did you ever consider the fact that maybe you're just a wimp?"

Marth grumbled and asked why they had stopped.

"Because, if you see the footprints on the ground those are Link's. There is also a second pair. I think those are Pit's but I can't be sure."

"How can you know that? You've probably never even met Pit."

"You really are pretty dumb aren't you?" Sheik shook her head in wonder, "Plus I'm a ninja. Ok, hurry up. They should be around here somewhere."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meta Knight dragged Ike's unconscious body to an empty cell so when he woke up he would not be able to plan an escape with the others. This was not his idea of course. He wanted to help the heroes as much as he could. Next he took Lyn's trophy and put it in with the rest of the trophies.

Mario looked up from his cage to see Meta Knight passing by. "Hey! What are you-a doing with her?" He asked.

Meta Knight ignored him because Wolf was there otherwise he would have explained. He threw Lyn in and turned to make fun of Wolf.

"So you got stuck babysitting? You should have just listened to Ganondorf. He promised you that you would get your revenge. That's not good enough though, is it?"

"If you don't shut up right now I'm going to kill you, pull out all of your insides and stuff you with candy and send you to some kid's birthday party as a piñata!"

"I'd like to see you try, puppy."

Wolf lunged at Meta Knight but before he could catch him Meta Knight flew up into the air and out of the hole in the ceiling of the dungeon.

"That's right run away you, you, what are you anyways?"

"There is no need for you to know," Meta Knight yelled back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirby and Saki were walking in the forest when suddenly a blurry pink ball attacked Kirby. There was a lot of weird communication followed by a very happy looking Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"Wait, Jigglypuff, where's Lucario?" Saki asked. Jigglypuff just looked up and Lucario jumped down from the tree above them. "That's… kinda creepy.

Jigglypuff just shrugged and asked Kirby a question. They seemed to be talking about where Pit had gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are we going anyways?" Kat asked Ness.

"We're going to find Jeff! I thought that was kind of obvious!" Ness replied back, obviously still thinking this whole situation was his fault.

"No, _where. _And I want you to know that this is not your fault. We were all there. There was so many of us and only one Bowser. We should have been able to stop him." Kat said.

"But I had the element of surprise!" Ness practically yelled.

"Everyone stop!" Ana said in a sudden outburst. "We can't go around thinking it was our fault. We need to concentrate on finding Jeff. Understand?" Kat and Ness both nodded. "Now, where exactly are we headed?" Ana asked Ness.

"I'm not sure." He said nervously.

"How about we try that big castle over there?" Kat pointed ahead of them.

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's a good place to start, I mean I was just going to suggest that." Ness answered.

"Of course you were. C'mon we need to move if we want to get there today!" Kat said as she took off running.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where is my damn car?!" Captain Falcon shouted. They had been flying around for several hours and still had seen no sign of his beloved Blue Falcon.

"Seriously? It's a car! Go get a new one! No big deal." Snake said as he drank his coffee.

Samus and Pikachu looked at each other. They knew this could not end well.

"Go get a _new _one?! Do you know what you're proposing here man?! You're completely _insane!!_ I think that coffee has gone to your head!! You can't just go out and get a new Blue Falcon!"

"Sorry. Sheesh. I didn't realize it was such a big deal!"

"I am trying very hard to not hurt you right now." Captain Falcon said as he took deep breaths.

"Whatever, fancy pants." Snake was so very conveniently standing behind Captain Falcon so he simply elbowed him in the stomach. "AH! Oh God! It hurts! I think this is what pain feels like! Mommy! Someone maternal!"

(A/N: What Snake says above, the whole someone maternal thing, is from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog. It's absolutely fabulous. You should watch it.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Link!" Sheik yelled when they caught sight of the back of the boys' heads. Marth stared in amazement as Sheik ran up and kissed Link.

"W-What's g-going on?" Marth asked nervously.

Pit looked at him and laughed. "So you really are as stupid as they say you are."

"You didn't tell him?" Link asked Sheik.

"No, I thought it would be funny to see his reaction when we finally found you. Where have you been by the way? You just ran off and I've, we've, been so worried. We just want to help." Sheik said.

"I've been busy! It's not like I can't handle a little run-in with Ganondorf! In fact, I already have. He's not going to bother us as long as you got Ike and Lyn out of the forest. You did right?"

"Ummm…" Sheik answered.

"Link," Pit started, "I don't think Ganondorf was angry just because you and your friends were in the forest. I think he has something planned."

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"There have been rumors going around. That's why Saki and I were looking for Kirby."

"Everyone wait!" Marth said suddenly, "I'm so confused. Link, why are you cheating on Zelda?" Sheik sighed and went behind a tree. A moment later Zelda came back out. "Whoa! Zelda! How did you get here so fast?"

"Marth, I'm Sheik and I'm Zelda." Zelda spoke slowly as though Marth was a three-year-old.

"Oh dear. This makes no sense." Marth said.

"C'mon Marth. Maybe I can explain this." Pit said and started walking down the path.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meta Knight and King Dedede were sitting in the Halberd discussing who to go after next.

"I think we should go after that little angel boy. Ganondorf needs him for something big I think. That'd make him happy." King Dedede suggested.

"Ok, let's split up and leave now," Meta Knight said. He was hoping he could get a few minutes away from Dedede and find Link and warn him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He waited behind a tree. He could hear their high squeaky voices around the bend and couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. He looked across the way to see Bowser waiting also.

"I'm not sure."

"How about we try that big castle over there?"

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's a good place to start, I mean I was just going to suggest that."

"Of course you were. C'mon we need to move if we want to get there today!"

"Gotcha!" Ganondorf said and threw a bag over two of their heads. Bowser jumped out and grabbed the one with the pink hair by her pony tail.

"HEY! Let us go!" Kat screamed.

"Shut her up please?" Ganondorf asked as though he were asking Bowser to turn off the lights. Bowser hit her on the side of the head and Kat slumped in his hands. Ganondorf beat at his bag several times before it stopped moving. Ganondorf handed the bag over to Bowser. "D'you think you can handle taking these back to the castle without screwing up my plan?"

Bowser nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toon Link shuddered and stepped out of his box. He looked down both ends of the hallway and did what every boy does when he's trying to make a decision.

"Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Mo!"

Toon Link headed down the right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"OK, so how are we gonna track the people who've got your car?" Samus asked Captain Falcon.

"Didn't you say they talked to you through the comm. unit?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Well then that's easy. We can track him."

"Ok let's do it," Samus said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Huh…?" Ike asked drowsily.

"Wake up! You're no good to me passed out. Now get up! We've got work to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what you're saying is that Zelda can change back and forth between herself and Sheik any time she wants?" Marth asked.

"Yes," Pit answered.

"That's so weird!" Marth said.

"Get over it!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who said that?" Marth asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" Pit said slowly, "RUN!" Pit exclaimed as King Dedede floated over them and grabbed them both around the collar. They were lifted above the trees and seemed to be heading towards the castle in the distance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meta Knight looked up and saw King Dedede flying away with Pit and Marth. He felt bad for the two but this meant he could find Link and warn him and still have time to get back to his ship.

He jumped up and flew above the trees looking for any sign of Link.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: So it's been awhile since we updated but that was a super long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

:D

Shelby


	14. Chapter 13

*________Chapter_13________*

Saki and Lucario waited for Jigglypuff and Kirby to finish their reunion before they started up again. Saki glanced nervously at the mysterious Pokémon standing beside her. He had some sort of blue aura coming from his hands and a dark look on his face.

"What?" He asked her, noticing her look.

Saki looked surprised. "You… you can talk?"

Lucario sighed. "I get that a lot," he said, "You know, not all Pokémon are prone to repeat their name as a form of communication."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff glowered at him.

"Hey, I don't mind," Saki said, "I'm glad there's someone here that I can understand."

"Well if the small talk is over," Lucario said, becoming impatient, "Shall we begin to do something productive?"

The three of them looked at Saki expectantly. "What?" She asked.

"I'm assuming that since neither of these pink fuzz balls are in charge, that makes you the one to come up with the plans," Lucario said.

"Oh," Saki said, "Well alright then. I want to see if we can find the knight guy and the oversized penguin." She turned to Kirby, "Do you know where they might be?"

Kirby looked around, and then seemed to notice something in the sky. His big eyes grew even wider and he pointed upward.

The rest of them turned to see King Dedede floating above, carrying two other figures.

Saki recognized one of them. "Pit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lucas, would you hurry up?" Popo called.

"S-Sorry," Lucas stuttered and ran a bit faster.

"Leave him alone," Nana said.

"If we stop, then there's a higher chance of those meanies finding us!" Popo said.

The three started running again, but this time, Nana had to stop.

"I have to... um… yeah." Nana excused herself and walked over to a tree. "Don't look!" She yelled.

Lucas and Popo turned away. Minutes passed.

"Are you done yet?" Popo called.

No answer.

"Nana?" Lucas called too. The two turned around. Nana was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a bag was pulled over each of their heads.

"I finally caught all of you kids!" Bowser cheered. He continued to drag all three bags in the direction of the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Samus had taken over the controls of the Falcon Flyer while Snake and Captain Falcon fiddled with the ship's radar and tracking devices. Pikachu was drinking more coffee. He seemed to like the caffeine a bit too much…

Captain Falcon was pressing some buttons on a keyboard. Snake was attaching some wires to the comm. unit.

"Alright," Snake said, "I'm ready when you are, captain."

Captain Falcon clicked a few more keys.

"I got it," Samus said as a blue dot appeared on her radar, "It's accelerating steadily. It seems to be heading in the direction of Mushroom Kingdom."

"Why the hell would they be heading there?" Snake asked.

"Honestly," Captain Falcon said, "I don't care where they're going, as long as we know where." He walked over to where Samus was seated and reclaimed control of his ship. "Setting course for Mushroom Kingdom," he said, then looked up with a smile, "Ready to pay a visit to the Mario Brothers?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bowser arrived in the dungeon, and tossed his baggage into the cell containing other trophies. "So all of those annoying brats are taken care of," he said.

"Good," Ganondorf said, "Dedede is bringing Marth and Pit now."

"And Falco should be on his way," Wolf said.

"For your sake, this better work," Ganondorf said coldly.

"Relax," Wolf said, propping his feet up, "He'll come in here with a blaster and an arrogant attitude, pull a few fancy stunts, and demand their release. He may be good, but he's careless. I can take him down single-handedly."

"Good luck," Bowser said and left the room.

"What if he comes with backup?" Ganondorf asked Wolf.

Wolf scoffed. "That bird likes to do things his own way."

/\/\/\

Indeed, Falco did like to do things his own way. He was driving directly toward the castle, and wasn't stopping. He had set a crash course.

"Fox, if this doesn't kill me," he muttered to himself, "You owe me _big time_."

/\/\/\

A steady beeping sounded from the security system. The radar showed an object approaching at a fast rate.

Wolf smirked. "That must be him."

Fox tried to peer through the bars to see what they were looking at. He caught a glimpse of the radar, and noticed Wolf reloading his blaster. But something else occurred to him. The object was moving quickly. Falco wasn't on foot, but he wasn't in an Arwing either. And whatever he was in, he wasn't slowing down.

_Ah crap, Lombardi,_ Fox thought, _Don't be an idiot._

/\/\/\

An alarm on the Blue Falcon was going off as well.

_Warning! Warning! _A robotic voice said, _Impact approaching!_

"Shut up, you damn vehicle!" Falco yelled at the car, "I don't need you telling me I'm about to smash into a freaking building! I think it's pretty obvious!"

/\/\/\

"Aim at the door," Ganondorf instructed, "That's the only entrance to this room. And don't mess this up. You're slipping as it is." Ganondorf opened some sort of portal and stepped through it. It disappeared as soon as he did.

Wolf stuck his middle finger up in the direction he had gone. Then he turned to Fox and grinned. "I hope you'll enjoy watching him go down. You're next, after all."

Wolf turned to face the door again. He could hear a noise coming closer, but it didn't sound like footsteps. It sounded more like…

**BOOM!**

Well, like the engine of a racecar that had just crashed right through a wall. The blow sent Wolf flying backwards, breaking through the entire security system.

Falco emerged from the wreckage, holding his side and coughing through the dust. He glared up at Fox.

"Wow," Fox said, "That was a flashy entrance."

Falco ignored him and the stabbing pain in his side. He whipped out his blaster and took a few shots at the lock on Fox's cell. It broke easily, and he proceeded to the next one. Fox walked over to the other side of the room to inspect Wolf.

"Heya, Mario," Falco said to the plumber, who had seemed to sleep through the whole fiasco, God knows how.

Mario drearily lifted his head. "Mmph…" he murmured, then took realization to what was going on. "Holy macaroni! F-Falco?"

"Stand back," Falco commanded. Mario did as he was told, and Falco blasted his lock off too. "Hey Fox," Falco called, "How's that fur ball doing over there."

"My God, Falco, I think you actually killed him this time," Fox said as he dragged Wolf over to where Mario and Falco stood. Wolf squirmed a bit. "Or not."

"Put him in one of these things," Falco said, "Someone's bound to find him." Fox found an open cell and tossed the unconscious animal inside.

It was just then that Fox finally noticed the slightly smashed up car sitting in the middle of the room. "Holy shit, Falco!" He exclaimed, "How did you get this?!"

"It was there and I took it," Falco said, "Simple as that."

"Do you realize that he's going to murder you?" Fox said.

"And do _you_ realize that I just survived breaking through a stone wall?" Falco said, "And I never even heard a thank you!"

Fox smirked. "Do you want a hug or something?"

"Any form of appreciation," Falco said, "But hugs are off limits."

"What makes you say that?" Fox asked.

"Real men don't hug," Falco stated.

"Too bad!" Fox said and swung his arms around Falco's waist.

(A/N: BROMANCE!)

"You freak!" Falco shouted and squirmed, "Get the hell off of me!"

Fox laughed and released him.

"You've insulted my manhood," Falco said.

"What manhood?" Fox chuckled, "You're a bird."

Mario interrupted them before Falco could answer. "We should-a get the others out too," he said, indicating all of the trophies in the next two cells.

"Go get your headset and blaster, Foxie," Falco told him, "Mario, go open the other cell."

"Since when are you in charge?" Fox asked as he began to search for his supplies.

"Since I'm the one who saved your ass," Falco said and shot at one of the cells.

After the lock was off, Falco proceeded to recover the trophies: Mr. Game&Watch, the Kongs, Luigi, Olimar, The Pokémon Trainer, and Yoshi, while Mario saved Lyn, the Ice Climbers, Kat and Ana, Ness, Jeff, and Lucas. After short reunions, all of them left in the Blue Falcon.

"Where to now, _sir_," Fox mocked.

"I was thinking I should return this car," Falco said, "Then I figure we should find our Arwings. Afterwards I'm taking all of these guys back to wherever the hell they came from; especially the monkeys."

Fox glanced at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, cringed slightly, and focused his attention back on the road.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four in the Falcon Flyer still had a long way to go before they reached Mushroom Kingdom. Captain Falcon was still at the wheel. Samus was idly looking out of the window. Next to her, Snake was trying to find anything to keep himself occupied. And Pikachu… well, Pikachu had crashed after downing twelve cups of coffee, and was now asleep on the floor.

Snake glanced over at Samus. He let out an over dramatic sigh.

She looked over at him with a look of aggravation. "What?"

"I'm bored," he stated.

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly my idea of fun either," Samus said, "But it's not supposed to be. We're on a job."

"Would you at least strike up a conversation?" Snake pleaded.

"Alright," Samus said, "What purpose does it serve you to make a fool out of me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Snake asked.

"Just answer it," Samus said.

"I don't know," Snake shrugged, "I can't help but to be an ass around you."

"Well, congratulations," Samus said, "Mission accomplished."

"I don't mean to be," Snake sighed, "I just-"

"It stopped," Captain Falcon said, interrupting their conversation. The two walked over to him. He pointed to the dot on the screen, which was now not moving at all. Moments ago, it had been speeding in its direction.

"Did it slow at all?" Snake asked.

"That's the thing," Captain Falcon said and began pushing buttons, "It didn't. It just stopped."

"What does that mean?" Snake asked.

"It crashed," Samus said. Captain Falcon clenched his fist.

"Well it can't be a total mess if we're still getting its signal," Snake said.

"So we just keep going," Captain Falcon said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Pit? Marth?" Link called into the forest, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Zelda had now turned herself back into Sheik, and she and Link were standing in the forest. They had only gone slightly ahead, the two should be right behind them. Just then, she heard a noise. Link heard it too.

"Guys…" Link said hesitantly, "Is that you?"

Meta Knight emerged from the bushes. Link drew his master sword, but Meta Knight held up his hands. Link relaxed a little, but still stayed on guard.

"I don't have much time," Meta Knight explained, "There's just something you should know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

King Dedede had Pit slung over his shoulder, and dragged Marth behind him. However, he dropped them both when he approached the gaping hole in the dungeon wall. He ran inside.

"GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Wolf yelled, slashing at the cell bars.

King Dedede ignored him and hurried to the cell where Ike was being kept. Luckily, he was still there, although all of the other trophies were not. He returned to Pit and Marth and tossed them in with Ike. Then he averted his attention back to Wolf.

"You're lucky nothing happened to him," Dedede said, pointing towards Ike, "That would've gotten you killed for sure."

Wolf growled. "Just open the damn cell!" He shouted.

But before he could, Ganondorf returned through another portal. Dedede quietly ran out of the room.

Wolf glared at Ganondorf, who returned the look. "I gave you another chance," Ganondorf said, "You ruined everything."

"So your little trophies got away," Wolf said, "Big deal. If it makes you feel any better-"

"Makes me _feel_ better?!" Ganondorf screamed, "You think you hurt my _feelings?!_ You ruined EVERYTHING! IS THIS NOT PROCESSING IN YOUR PRIMATIVE MIND? DO YOU REALIZE NOW THAT EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR IS GONE?! NOW THE BATTLE WILL BE OUTNUMBERED AND WE WILL _LOSE_!"

"I don't care about your battle," Wolf shouted, "All I wanted was my freakin' revenge! I would've been better off with my team!"

"You would have gotten your revenge if you had just waited!" Ganondorf said, "You _would_ be better off with your team!"

Wolf stopped short, then grinned. "Maybe _they_ would be better off with _us_."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N: I have no idea how all of these people fit inside of this car.)

_Warning! Warning! _The same robotic voice from earlier said, _Unknown object approaching._

"How do you-a shut this thing-a off?" Luigi yelled.

"I wish I knew!" Falco said, "Captain Olimar, what's the radar say?"

"There seems to be another vehicle heading towards us," he said.

"Yeah, I figured that," Falco said, "Got anything useful to say?"

"Calm down, Falco," Fox said.

"I'm sure we can take them," Lyn smiled.

"Well," Jeff said, adjusting his glasses, "It depends on the capacity of their medium. If it has a higher volume, there could be more people. We could very likely be outnumbered, pertaining to the law of chance."

Mr. Game&Watch made his usual beeping noise.

"Everyone shut up!" Falco said, "I'm trying to think!"

"Yes! Falco is going to come up with a plan! Now we're saved!" Fox cheered sarcastically.

"Didn't I just save your fluffy ass?" Falco asked.

"And nearly got yours killed," Fox reminded him.

"Well, it worked!" Falco said.

"He's right," Ness said.

"But he did leave a big enough mess to piss off the villains," Popo said.

"I'm just glad we're outta there," Ana said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed.

"Quiet!" Falco said, "Let me park this thing."

/\/\/\

"There she is," Captain Falcon said. His Blue Falcon was in sight now. He landed the Falcon Flyer and stepped out, waiting for it to come closer.

Snake, Samus, and Pikachu were watching from the inside.

/\/\/\

"Crap," Falco said as he saw the captain, "Everyone stay inside. I'm going to try to explain things."

Falco stopped the car and stepped out. Captain Falcon looked a little surprised.

/\/\/\

Snake laughed to himself as he saw Falco step out from the car.

"What?" Samus asked.

"This is ironic," he said, "He's a blue falcon _in_ the Blue Falcon."

Samus rolled her eyes, but laughed. "You're a moron."

/\/\/\

"Falco Lombardi," Captain Falcon said.

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Douglas," Falco laughed.

"Cut the crap," Captain Falcon said, "What are you doing with my car?"

"I can explain," Falco said, "See, Fox was in trouble, and I needed to get there fast. Your car was the only thing available at the time."

"Well how is she?" Captain Falcon asked.

Falco sighed. "Come take a look."

Captain Falcon approached his racecar.

"She's a little banged up," Falco said, "But it's not so bad."

Captain Falcon stared dumbstruck at his car. He turned to Falco. "I'm going to kill you!"

/\/\/\

"Uh-oh," Snake said, "Looks like something's starting."

The three watched the little scuffle. It was mostly a blur of flaming joints from Captain Falcon, and plasma blasts from Falco.

"We should stop it before it gets worse," Samus said.

"I'm not getting into that!" Snake said, "I know what an elbow feels like! I don't want to witness a Falcon Punch."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Did you just call me a wimp?" Snake asked the Pokémon.

"Never mind," Samus said, "I'll handle it."

/\/\/\

Fox had also come out of the vehicle to try to stop the fight. He gave Samus a nod and then grabbed Falco's arm.

Samus got a hold of Captain Falcon before he could Falcon Kick.

"Look," Samus said, "I'm sure it was an accident. In the mean time, we could use extra help."

Captain Falcon sighed.

"Here's what I say we do," Samus continued "You, Snake, and Pikachu will take your car. I'll choose some teammates and take the Falcon Flyer." She turned to Fox, "That alright with you?"

Fox nodded. "We were just going to pick up our Arwings anyway."

"Okay," Samus said, "I'll take Fox, Mario, Lyn, and the kids."

"Do I count as a kid?" Red called.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Falco said, "Where does that put me?"

"You'll be continuing on foot," Captain Falcon grinned, "With everyone else."

"Fox…" Falco said, wide-eyed, "Fox you're not going to let them do this to me… are you?"

The separate teams left minutes later, leaving Falco standing with Mr. Game&Watch, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Luigi, Captain Olimar, Red (who did not count as a kid), and Yoshi.

"Sorry, Falco!" Fox called as the Falcon Flyer took off, though his tone expressed that he didn't mean it at all.

"Ungrateful son of a bitch," Falco muttered.

"Come on, team!" Red yelled with excitement, "Let's rock and roll!"

_Dear God, _Falco thought, _just kill me now._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wolf disconnected the comm. unit and turned to face Ganondorf. "They're on their way," he said.

"Just so we're on the same page," Ganondorf said, "They will be under my command."

"Oh, of course," Wolf said, "I wouldn't dream of defying you."

Ganondorf shot him a look. "Just be glad I let you out of that cell."

*________________________________________*

A/N: Phew this was a long one. Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. –Vicki


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: We are terribly sorry. We realized we left ROB out. It's really too late to add him to the story and it would mean changing the plan to do so. Sorry for all the ROB fans out there. We might let him join up with Toon Link but right now even Toon Link doesn't have a purpose. Sorry.

*___________________Chapter_14__________________*

"Oh my God," Saki whispered in disbelief, "We need to do something to help him!" She said a bit louder.

"I don't see what," Lucario replied, "We don't know where he's going."

"Jiggly!"

"I guess you're right," Lucario said.

"What?" Saki asked.

"She said it's pretty obvious that they're going to the Mario Brothers' castle. But why would they go there? What's happened to Mario and Luigi and Peach?" Lucario translated.

"I guess we're going to find out." Saki said.

Kirby looked at her meaningfully.

"Don't look at me that way. I know I'm mad at him but who knows what that giant thing is going to do to him? We have to help. Him and who ever else he was carrying."

"That was Marth." Lucario said.

"Well we've got to help him too. Now let's go!" Saki said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Cap'n, where to?" Snake asked.

"I was thinking we could drive around through the trees and look for Ganondorf. He's sure to show up eventually." Captain Falcon replied.

"Pikachu!"

"I agree," Snake said, "Let's get moving."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's great that you told us this but what are we supposed to about this?" Link asked Meta Knight.

"I don't know but you have to stop this!" Meta Knight replied.

"Why don't you do something? Huh?" Link asked a bit rudely.

"Link…" Sheik warned.

"What? He has a perfect opportunity here!" Link answered back.

"You should be grateful he's even warning us!" Sheik replied back sternly.

"Look. I'm going to try to do something but I wanted someone on the good side to know also." Meta Knight said.

"And you're saying you aren't on the good side?" Link asked.

"No, I mean it wouldn't exactly go over well with Ganondorf if I started running around telling all your friends to run for the hills."

"Ok I see your point. Do you have a plan for yourself?" Sheik asked.

"Yes," Meta Knight answered.

"Thanks for your help. It was nice that you warned us." Sheik said. Link snorted and Sheik punched him.

Meta Knight nodded and took off back to his ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Falco for the millionth time in this hour resisted the urge to shoot someone.

"So! Falco where are we going?! Huh?!" Red asked excitedly.

"Yes, what exactly are we looking for?" Captain Olimar asked.

"Isn't it who?" Yoshi said.

"Aren't we-a looking for Ganondorf and the rest o' the baddies?" Luigi said.

Falco looked over to Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong waiting to see how they were going to contribute to this conversation. It seemed as though they wouldn't be contributing much too any conversation for awhile.

"-think we should look around here." Captain Olimar said, they had been continuing the conversation while Falco was… distracted.

"HEY!" Falco jumped at the loud noise in his ear.

"Slippy! God dammit what do you want!?" Falco yelled.

"I was just checking in! How's it going?! Did Fox find his headset yet?! Are you having any luck finding Wolf?"

"Slippy if you don't shut up right now I'm going to shoot one of the Kongs!" Falco warned.

"Uhm… Right. I'll just leave you alone now." And with a click Slippy was gone.

Falco sighed and turned his attention back to others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toon Link wandered the halls looking for a way out of the building. It was amazing no one had attacked him yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where should we look for Ganondorf at?" Fox asked.

"Excuse me, but, can we look for Ike first? He was fighting Ganondorf when I was captured and I want to make sure he's ok." Lyn said.

"I'm sorry, Lyn. It's more important that we find Ganondorf. "Samus said.

"If I may interject, it is likely that if we find Ike we would have some idea as to where Ganondorf went." Jeff said.

"He has a point," Lyn said.

"Yes, I suppose, but it is more important that we find Ganondorf." Samus said reasonably.

"Jeff has a point I think it's worth it," Ana said, she had been staying rather close to Popo since they had been freed.

"Yeah," all the other children agreed.

"Fine," Samus said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Either the others were going slow just for her or Saki had become faster now that she had to save Pit. They all ran together headed for the castle in the distance. Saki was working through a plan of what to do when they got there.

They would split up, her and Lucario and Jigglypuff and Kirby. Then they would get into the castle somehow and search for Pit and Marth. She wasn't really sure about the details but she knew that they had to help them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Vicki wrote this next section. It was a part she wanted to do and I really couldn't continue the chapter w/o it.

To Captain Falcon's amazement, Snake had been relatively quiet this whole time. Something seemed to be on his mind.

So… um… do you have any idea where we're going?" Captain Falcon asked.

"You're the one driving," Snake said without looking up.

"I've just been following this road," Captain Falcon said, "I'm not even sure where it leads."

Snake turned to him with an exasperated look. "Well then pull over and ask for directions!"

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's not my fault we don't know where we're headed," Snake said.

"Everyone calm down!" Captain Falcon said, "I'll call my ship." He flipped on the comm. system.

"Yeah?" Samus answered.

"Do you know where we're going?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Fox is driving," Samus said, "Apparently he can get the Wolfen on the radar or something."

"Do you know where we're going?" Snake repeated in a bad-tempered tone.

"You know, I bet you could stop being an ass if you tried," Samus replied.

"Could we please stay on topic here?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Sorry," Samus said, "Look, just keep following that road and tell us if you see anything."

"Will do." Captain Falcon said, "Hey, and be careful."

"You too," Samus said.

Snake scoffed. "God, why don't you two just have phone sex?" Fox could be heard snickering, which was quickly stopped by a thump.

"I'm not having this conversation," Samus retorted then hung up.

Snake turned his attention back out the window; Captain Falcon averted his on the road.

"Pika."

"You said it, kid," Snake said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ok, what are we going to do when we catch up to the Wolfen?" Samus asked Fox.

"Actually, that's the thing, I can't track him until I get my Arwing so we're headed to do that now." Fox said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Samus said.

"Because I just didn't," Fox said, "Besides we're here."

"Ok," Samus said.

"I'm going to take Mario and we're going to track Wolf," Fox said, "And you and Lyn and the children are going to look for Ike." Lyn smiled at this idea.

"Ok, be careful you two, we still don't know what's going on," Samus warned.

"Yeah, yeah, mom," Fox said. Then he got out of the Falcon Flyer and got in his Arwing, Mario followed behind and soon they had taken off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So are we _ever _going to find Ganondorf?" Snake asked. He had grown tired of driving around doing nothing.

"Uhm… I don't think that's going to be a problem," Captain Falcon said and pointed out the window.

In front of them stood the very man they were looking for, Ganondorf.

"Pika!"

"No, we should go out and see what he wants that's why we've been driving around anyways," Snake said.

The trio got out of the Blue Falcon and walked toward Ganondorf.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lucky day! Just the men I was looking for." Ganondorf said.

"What do you want with us?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I find it's easier to show than to explain," Ganondorf said and motioned toward the trees with his had.

Wolf and his buddies suddenly appeared and jumped at the three.

"We won't go without a fight!" Captain Falcon yelled as started punching at Wolf. Next to him Pikachu was firing all sorts of lightening at the green lizard man. He seemed to be doing alright because the lizard was not able to get close to him. Snake, however, was having more trouble. He was more of a stealthy, long distance fighter. Hand-to-hand combat was not very easy for him. Soon the dark, jungle cat had captured him and taken him away.

Wolf was experiencing some trouble with Captain Falcon, honestly he was getting beaten up. Ganondorf shook his head and went to go assist him.

Pikachu took only a second to rest and in that time the lizard was able to put up his reflecting shield. Pikachu didn't know what it was and continued to fire lightening at him. Pikachu was hit with his own lightening and passed out. The lizard went and dragged him off.

Captain Falcon wasn't doing so well with the two fighting him. They overpowered him and just like that the three of them had been captured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are you going?" Lyn asked as Samus hopped out of the ship and started walking away.

"_I'm _going to get my gunship and then _I'm _going to look for Ganondorf," Samus replied.

"Don't we need to stick together?" Nana asked.

"Yes," Samus said, "That's why only I'm going. You all are going to stay with Lyn and look for Ike."

"You don't need to be rude," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry I want to look for Ike. Besides, I thought we agreed if we found him it would lead us to Ganondorf." Lyn apologized.

"Well I don't think so. Just take the ship and look for him I'm leaving," with that Samus left.

"Oh dear," Lyn said.

"Captain Falcon and Snake aren't going to be happy about this," Ana said.

"Which is why they won't have to find out," Lyn said.

"What are we going to do then?" Ness asked.

"We're going to look for Ike like she told us to."

"What happens if the others call to check in?" Lucas asked nervously.

"I don't know. Hopefully they won't," Lyn said and prepared to take off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you waiting for?" Wolf asked Ganondorf.

"Don't rush me," Ganondorf said.

"I don't see what the big deal is just flipping a couple switches and you're all done."

"I have to get this right since _someone _screwed everything else up!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes! Yes it is! Now why don't you leave and just have some private time with you're team!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"That wasn't a suggestion!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	16. Chapter 15

*___________Chapter_15_____________*

Toon Link whistled as he walked down the hallway. Apparently being in a creepy factory that obviously belonged to enemies had no affect on him. Just then, he heard a small whimpering noise. He looked down to see…

"A puppy!" He shrieked as he stooped down to pet the nintendog. Just as he did, its eyes suddenly turned red and it began growling viciously. Toon Link cautiously backed away as it began foaming at the mouth. It let out a loud bark that sent him running down in the opposite direction screaming "MONSTER!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Slippy, can you connect me to the Wolfen?" Fox asked.

"FOX!" Slippy yelled in his high-pitched voice, "You found your headset!"

"Huh?"

"Falco told me you lost your headset," Slippy explained, "That's not very responsible of you. You should really take better care of your things."

"Excuse me," Fox said, "I did not lose my headset. It was stolen when I was thrown in the dungeon inside of Princess Peach's castle."

"WOAH REALLY?!" Slippy squeaked, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"My guess is that Falco didn't want you guys coming down here," Fox said, "Now would you please connect me to the Wolfen."

"Yeah, I'm already on it," Slippy said, "Where is Falco, anyway?"

"He's got his own team momentarily," Fox smirked, "I figured he'd earned it. Am I through?"

"Yep! Check your radar!" Slippy said.

"Thanks, Slippy," Fox said then disconnected.

"Um… Fox," Mario said, pointing to the radar. There were three red objects.

"Crap," Fox said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Samus's gunship was speeding through the forest in the direction of Mushroom Kingdom. She just wanted to catch the damn wizard. All of this "team work" was taking too long. She'd get things done faster by herself anyway. Once the castle was in view, she landed her ship and decided to enter on foot. She'd have a better chance of not getting caught if she kept her gunship hidden. Suddenly, a yellow flash blew past her.

"Pikachu?" She called.

The little Pokémon crawled out of the forest. "Pika!"

"Where are the other two?" Samus asked.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, "Pikachu!"

"What happened?" Samus asked.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Well where are they?" Samus asked.

Pikachu pointed into the forest. "Chu!"

"Okay…" Samus said, and followed the Pokémon into the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"TODAY YOU DIE!" Leon yelled, sending a cascade of lasers out of his ship.

"I hate that guy," Fox said, barrel rolling out of the way.

"You've-a got one behind you," Mario yelled, "Do a loop!"

"Thanks, Peppy," Fox said sarcastically, pulling a U-turn to avoid Panther. He flipped on his radio. "What are they doing here, Wolf?" He asked.

Wolf laughed. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," he said, "I thought you would have liked the company."

Fox turned off the radio and turned on his headset. "Falco, Falco come in."

Falco's voice came on the other end. Fox could tell he wasn't happy. "Fox McCloud, if I don't kill myself first, I am going to rip out your innards and make a piñata out of you."

"I'm not through with you, McCloud!" Panther shouted. Fox performed another barrel roll out of the way.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Fox said, "We've got a little problem. You need to get your Arwing."

"Thank the lord," Falco said, "Why, what's up?"

Fox's Arwing was bombarded with more lasers, shaking the entire ship. "I don't have time for stories, Lombardi!" He yelled, "Pick up your Arwing and get over here!" He disconnected his headset. "How're you doing back there, Mario?"

Mario forced a small smile. "No-a problem here!" He squeaked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toon Link kept running without looking back. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking forward either, and ran into something. He looked up to see a robot with blue flashing eyes.

"Eep!" He screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

The robot's eyes blinked a few times. He extended a mechanical arm.

Toon Link looked at it quizzically, then took it. The robot helped him up. "You're a nice robot, huh?" He said.

The robot blinked his eyes again.

"Then you need a name!" Toon Link said excitedly, "How about… R.O.B.? It stands for Robotic Operating Buddy!"

Rob's eyes blinked happily and he picked the boy up and onto his head. The two of them proceeded to the exit. Luckily, Rob knew where it actually was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Way to go, Ivysaur! You can do it, Squirtle!" Red shouted.

"Kid, they're going to the bathroom," Falco said.

"Up the butt, Charizard!" (A/N: Quoted from _Brawl Taunts_. Go to youtube.)

Falco sighed and averted his attention to the rest of his obnoxious team.

"Falco," Captain Olimar said, "I really think we should get moving."

Falco grabbed the antenna on his helmet and lifted him up to eye-level. "We're moving as fast as you all can go!" He said, "Here's an idea: Take your little plants and your spaceship, and go back to wherever the hell your home planet is."

Mr. Game&Watch beeped.

Falco dropped the captain. "And as for you," he said, pointing at the little figure, "You are outdated and a pathetic excuse for a video game character."

"Falco, calm-a down," Luigi said.

"God damnit, where are the monkeys?" Falco asked, noticing their absence.

Yoshi emerged with a mouthful of fruit, followed by the Kongs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both had an armful of bananas.

"This is not time for food!" Captain Olimar said, "We really have to get moving!"

"Where are we going, team?" Red asked.

"Falco," Fox said through Falco's headset, "Falco come in."

"Fox McCloud," Falco said, "If I don't kill myself first, I am going to rip out your innards and make a piñata out of you."

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Fox said, "We've got a little problem. You need to get your Arwing."

"Thank the lord," Falco said, "Why, what's up?"

"I don't have time for stories, Lombardi!" Fox shouted. "Pick up your Arwing and get over here!" Then he hung up.

"What's-a going on?" Luigi asked.

Falco looked at them all for a moment. "Olimar's in charge," he said, "Don't get yourselves killed." Then he bolted in the direction of his ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saki, Kirby, and the other two Pokémon were running through the forest towards what they thought was Mushroom Kingdom. None of them really had any idea which way that was.

"Can't you just admit that we're lost?" Lucario asked.

"We're not lost!" Saki said, "We can just follow that big penguin. He's obviously going in the same direction as us."

"He flew over hours ago," Lucario said, "How do you know he didn't take a turn somewhere along the way?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Saki shouted, "I'm sure you and your _aura_ can come up with a better plan."

"As a matter of fact-"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff interjected.

"She's right," Lucario said, "We shouldn't argue. Isn't that why Pit left in the first place?"

Saki sighed. "Sorry."

"Let's just keep going," Lucario said, "I'm sure we'll get there eventually."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Fox and Mario were just trying not to get shot down.

"Stop moving so I can shoot you!" Leon yelled.

"Falco where the hell are you?" Fox said into his headset.

"Calm down, Foxie," Falco responded, "I'm here."

Falco's ship came up behind Leon's and he started shooting. Leon pulled a loop behind him. "Well if it isn't McCloud's little sidekick," Leon said, "I'll take care of you myself."

"Not today, lizard boy," Falco said, "I have had just about enough of you." Falco pulled his ship around and shot at Leon. Leon's ship took the hits. Both wings were knocked off and his ship went down in flames.

"Oh my God!" Panther said, "You- You killed Leon!"

"Holy shit, Falco!" Fox said.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" Wolf screamed, diving the Wolfen towards Falco. Falco barrel rolled out of the way.

"You would not believe how good that felt," Falco said, "I should've killed him years ago."

"Let's get out of here before they kill us too," Fox said.

"Since when don't you want to stick around for a fight?" Falco asked.

"Since Mario's still in my Arwing!" Fox said.

"Good point." The two of them turned their Arwings around and flew away from the crash site.

"They won't follow us," Fox said, "They'll go down to help Leon."

Falco scoffed. "Good luck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saki and her crew were still trying to figure out where they were. The four of them continued walking, until Kirby stopped suddenly and looked around.

"What is it?" Saki asked.

"Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff said.

"He hears something," Lucario explained.

Kirby looked up at them, then dashed into the woods. The three of them followed him.

"It would be nice if he would tell us where we were going," Saki said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said.

"Watch your language," Lucario said.

Kirby suddenly stopped. The rest of them skidded to a stop behind him. Kirby pointed at something. Saki looked in the direction he was motioning to.

"Pit?" She asked, seeing him standing a few feet away. She ran up to him. "Pit!" She yelled and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God, you're okay! What happened!"

Pit laughed and returned the hug. "It's good to see you, too!" He said, "We escaped."

"We?" Lucario asked, "Where exactly is Marth?"

"He's back here!" Pit said, "Come on! We know where the baddies are!" Pit ran into the forest.

The four of them ran after him. "Wait," Saki said. They stopped.

"We don't have time, Saki!" Pit said, "We know where the villains are!"

"I-I just wanted to apologize," Saki said, "I shouldn't have been so brash. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Pit said, "Let's go!"

Pit started running again, and the rest of them followed.

*_________________________*


End file.
